Wild
by Ela Forcela
Summary: -Lemon y SasuSaku- Segunda parte de "Young": Tras haber vivido ese primer amor en la secundaria, siendo jóvenes, Sakura y Sasuke se reencuentran años después. ¿Aun sentirán ese amor? ¿Será lo mismo que sintieron al principio o más intenso? ¿Más tiernos o más salvajes?
1. Chapter 1

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Primer Capitulo

El tiempo no lo cura todo

…

 _Es interesante todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor ¿No?, como nuestro mundo da una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados. Todo un cambio radical, no para mal, si no para bien. A veces suelo pensar que el destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los jugadores._

 _Llegue a ser ese tipo de personas que después de una desilusión se volvió más fría que un iceberg, no importa, eso no quiere decir que no volveré amar, no tanto con esa intensidad como lo hice con ese primer amor._

 _Como dijo un anónimo "Todo en esta vida es temporal así que, sí las cosas van bien, es mejor disfrutarlas, porque no duran para siempre. Y si las cosas van mal, no hay que preocuparse, igualmente no duraran para siempre"._

 _Actualmente, tengo dieciocho años, y se puede decir que tengo parte de mi vida planeada a lado de mi novio, Sasori, llevo con él dos años. Lo conocí en mi segundo año de preparatoria, después se fueron dando las cosas, hasta llegar al grado de ser una pareja formal. Él ya conoce a mis padres, hasta a mi tía, por eso considero formal la relación._

 _Si, lo amo y mucho, y sé perfectamente que él también me ama, hasta más de lo que me merezco. Sasori sabe de lo que pasó en mí relación pasada. Comprende que Sasuke fue mi primer amor y que el amor que sentí por él no se compara con lo que siento ahora._

 _Sasori no es guapo, es algo atractivo, pero a pesar de eso, él es lo que más se acerca a la perfección, está estudiando medicina, es multi-instrumentista, le gusta nadar, dibujar y es divertido. Como sus defectos se puede decir que no es nada caballeroso, es muy celoso y es algo posesivo. Se puede decir que es todo lo contrario a Sasuke… Pero en fin._

 _Siento que mi relación con él es muy rutinaria. Mientras yo estoy estudiando en la universidad de Ciencias Políticas, él está en la universidad de Medicina, y por cuestiones escolares solo nos vemos los fines de semana, salimos al parque, cine, a cenar, a la playa, a veces va a mi casa a ver "películas", ya saben a lo que me refiero…_

 _Por otro lado Ino y Hinata. De vez en cuando hablo con Ino, hemos salido pocas veces a cenar, pero ya no se siente esa amistad fuerte que teníamos de adolescentes. Mientras que Hinata, la última vez que salí con ella fue después que Sasuke y yo terminamos, solo fuimos a comer un helado y ya._

 _Los chicos… con él único de ellos que aun hablo es Naruto, siento mi relación de amistad más fuerte con él que con las chicas. Él y Hinata terminaron por cuestiones de distancia, pero déjenme decirles que eso si fue motivo de separación. Hinata se mudó a un pueblo cerca de la ciudad, pero aun así, ella por ser una alumna, hija y amiga ejemplar, es muy responsable con los asuntos importantes, tanto que no tiene tiempo para una relación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Veintisiete de Abril…_

 _Ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, sentada leyendo un libro sobre las constituciones, si, nos mandaron a leerlo por una serie de preguntas que nos harán la próxima clase. Estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que ni cuenta me di de la hora, ocho de la noche._

 _Cerré el libro, y me prepare para tomar una ducha, mientras buscaba mi bata de baño, mi celular sonó, claro está, las armas que acaban nuestros cerebros, actualmente llamada Tecnología, cualquiera es adicto y posesivo de revisar cada segundo los aparatos tecnológicos, aunque sea por el mas mínimo sonido que haga, a veces ni aunque haga algún sonido, solamente lo revisamos y ya._

 _Era un mensaje de Naruto…_

 ** _-¡Sakura!, ¿Cómo estás?-_**

 _Hace como una semana que no hablaba con él, me sentí querida e importante al saber que le preocupo a Naruto._

 ** _-Bien Naruto, gracias, ¿y tú?, ¿Dónde te has metido?-_**

 _Naruto estaba tomándose su año sabático, no estudiaba, simplemente se dedicaba a los deportes, según él, los deportes son todo en su vida, y quiere llegar a dedicarse a ellos, para estar en ese ambiente que tanto le gusta._

 ** _-¡Bien!, he estado viajando de un lado a otro, ya sabes…-_**

 ** _-Me alegro Naruto…-_**

 ** _-Bueno, en fin, en verdad te mande el mensaje porque tengo que decirte algo…-_**

 _Naruto había madurado demasiado, ya no era ese chiquillo imperativo y prepotente, aunque a veces se le salía esa actitud._

 ** _-No me preocupes tanto, ¿Qué pasa?-_**

 ** _-Bien veras, en uno de los viajes que hice, me encontré a Sasuke-_**

 _"_ _Me encontré a Sasuke" "Me encontré a Sasuke" "Me encontré a Sasuke", Se siente tan extraño hablar con Naruto sobre Sasuke, yo le había dicho que no lo mencionara, ya que prácticamente Sasuke no era más que un tabú en mi relación amistosa con Naruto._

 ** _-De acuerdo, espero y este bien… ¿Cuándo me invitaras a uno de tus juegos de béisbol, Naruto?-_**

 _Quise cambiar el tema, pero… para ser sincera, me mataban las ganas de saber todo lo que hablaron él y Naruto._

 ** _-Pronto Sakura, pero ahora necesito decirte algo…-_**

 ** _-Ese pronto siempre me lo dices, avísame cuando tengas un partido, Sasori igualmente desea ir a verte-_**

 _Por más que quería cambiar el tema, Naruto continuaba de insistente._

 ** _-Si Sakura, pero…-_**

 ** _-Naruto la universidad en verdad es grandiosa y…-_**

 ** _-Sasuke te manda saludos-_**

 _¡Bravo!, ¿No quiere que le envié chocolates? ¿Una canasta de vinos? ¿Nada?_

 ** _-Perfecto, manda mis saludos también. Oye Sasori y yo queremos…-_**

 ** _-¿Sabes que Sasuke fue de Osaka hace tres años no?-_**

 _Si aún recuerdo aquella vez que me llego ese rumor. Se fue por el trabajo de su padre, de por si él era del norte de Japón, Sapporo, según los rumores regreso a su ciudad natal._

 ** _-Sí, Naruto… Sabes que no me gusta hablar de Sasuke-_**

 ** _-Lo sé Sakura, pero no creerás lo que me dijo…-_**

 ** _-Naruto por favor, no quiero saber de él y lo sabes. Lo que sea que te haya dicho no me lo digas, yo ya tengo mi vida formada son Sasori, como para que él llegue y altere todo, así que por favor no me hables de él-_**

 ** _-De acuerdo Sakura, solo una cosa por favor…-_**

 ** _-Dime-_**

 ** _-Me vas a matar :(-_**

 ** _-¿Qué hiciste?-_**

 _Respira paz, exhala amor, Sakura, Naruto es tu amigo, solo perdónalo…_

 ** _-Le di tu número de celular a Sasuke-_**

 _(Suspiro) Bien…_

 ** _-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué?!-_**

 ** _-¡Lo siento Sakura!-_**

 ** _-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-_**

 ** _-No me dejas explicarte, por eso no entiendes-_**

 ** _-¡No me importa! ¡No me expliques!... Demonios Naruto ¿Qué haré contigo?-_**

 ** _-¿Me perdonas?-_**

 ** _-Sabes que sí, tonto-_**

 ** _-Por eso te quiero Sakura :)-_**

 ** _-Como sea Naruto, tengo que dejarte, me meteré a bañar-_**

 ** _-Si Sakura, nos vemos pronto-_**

 ** _-Adiós… No sigas metiendo la pata por favor-_**

 ** _-No prometo nada…-_**

 _Mis nervios estaban alterados, no sabía en qué pensar, era como si un perfecto castillo de arena era derrumbado por algún niño tonto… yo era el castillo, él niño tonto, Naruto._

 _Tome una ducha, me dejo más relajada. Me puse mi pijama, acomode mis libros que llevaría al día siguiente al colegio y me acosté en la cama, mirando hacia el techo… No tenía sueño, pasaron unos veinte minutos y seguía el insomnio consumiéndome._

 _Ya desesperada por no dormir, tomé mi celular y empecé a revisar los mensajes que me habían llegado mientras me bañaba. Después de responder los mensajes de Sasori y los de unos amigos de la universidad, me di cuenta de un mensaje, un número desconocido, olvidado, hasta el final de todos…_

 ** _-Hola Sakura, soy Sasuke…-_**

 _¿Qué demo… me lo envió hace como tres horas, un mensaje olvidado, tan olvidado como la mitad de mi corazón que se había ido con él. ¿A qué se debía ese interés de mandarme un mensaje después de cuatro años?, ¿Por qué ahora? Pudo haber sido mucho antes, no sé, unos dos meses después que nuestra relación se terminara, todavía en aquel entonces mis sentimientos estaban siendo acomodados, y había la oportunidad que me pidiera perdón y tal vez… bueno no, en verdad si hubiera regresado con él._

 _Quería escribirle, preguntarle el sin fin de preguntas que retumbaron en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo, esas preguntas… que nuevamente aparecieron. Las ganas de saber cómo estaba, que era de él, si tenía novia, si había tenido una después de mí, ¿Se habrá enamorado?, ¿Habrá sido amado con esa intensidad como lo ame yo?..._

 _Pero no, no le contestare, si lo ignoro, no pasara nada, todo estará normal, mi relación con Sasori, mi vida planeada… Todo. Aparte Sasuke fue la persona que dio origen al orgullo que muy dentro de mí habitaba. Por eso, no contestare su mensaje, él ya no es nada mío…_

 ** _-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?-_**

 _¡A la mierda el orgullo!, si la persona que le dio origen pudo crearlo, también podía arrebatarlo._

 ** _-Hola Sakura, bien ¿Y tú?, pensé que no contestarías-_**

 _No tardo ni un minuto en contestarme, ¿habrá estado esperando que le respondiera?..._

 ** _-Bien gracias, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-_**

 _Quise aparentar indiferencia, no quería que se diera cuenta que mis ganas de saber sobre su vida… Que tonto es pensar que el tiempo lo cura todo._

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Segundo Capitulo

 _El tiempo no es oro_

…

 _Todo era tan raro, nos mensajeábamos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera roto el corazón hace años…_

 ** _-… si Sakura, entonces estudias Derecho ¿no?-_**

 ** _-Sí, así es, y ¿tu?-_**

 ** _-Psicología… si, ya se es extraño-_**

 ** _-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué debería serlo?-_**

 ** _-Fue una decisión de último momento, en verdad me quiero enfocar en otros asuntos, pero por ahora para satisfacer a mis padres estudio eso-_**

 _Sasuke nunca pensó en su futuro estando conmigo, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que hasta en el último momento para escoger una carrera, tampoco lo hizo._

 ** _-¿Y en que te quieres enfocar? ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos que tienes preparados para ti?-_**

 ** _-Verás, tú sabes perfectamente que mi pasión siempre serán las motos, los deportes, etc… Así que se puede decir que es eso a lo que me quiero dedicar-_**

 _¡¿Está loco?! ¿De motocicletas? ¿En serio?, veo que no tiene interés alguno por ser alguien de verdad en la vida._

 ** _-Interesante Sasuke…-_**

 ** _-¿Piensas que estoy loco?-_**

 _¿Lee mi mente?, veo que a un lo hace…_

 ** _-Oh no, por supuesto que no-_**

 ** _-Si lo piensas, no importa, es algo que quiero hacer Sakura, me gusta hacer lo que en verdad me apasiona, ¿acaso tú no tienes algo que te apasiona?-_**

 ** _-¿Bailar?-_**

 ** _-Tu… ¿bailas?-_**

 ** _-Si-_**

 ** _-Si claro, a un recuerdo tus pies izquierdos… jajaja-_**

 _Se acuerda de eso… después de tanto tiempo aún recuerda eso… me pone nostálgica recordar mi adolescencia._

 ** _-Como verás estos pies izquierdos, ya están normales, uno izquierdo y el otro derecho… aprendí a bailar ballet y jazz-_**

 ** _-¿En serio?-_**

 ** _-Sí, en las tardes tomo las clases-_**

 ** _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en ballet y jazz?-_**

 ** _-Cuatro años-_**

 ** _-El mismo tiempo en el que tú y yo terminamos nuestra relación-_**

 _Que memoria… no pensé que se fuera acordar, mucho menos que lo fuera a mencionar. Todo esto es tan extraño, no me siento mal por estar hablando con él, simplemente… me gusta hablar con él, es entretenido._

 ** _-Se puede decir que si-_**

 ** _-Sakura…-_**

 ** _-Dime-_**

 ** _-Naruto me hablo mucho de ti-_**

 _Tenía que ser Naruto, capaz y le haya contado sobre aquel día vergonzoso que pasé gracias a mi caída en la primera presentación de ballet…_

 ** _-¿Qué te dijo?-_**

 ** _-Que estas más bonita ¿es cierto?-_**

 _Bueno, para ser sincera, a partir de la preparatoria me interese más en mi apariencia, ahora tenía mi cabello corto hasta los hombros, mi rostro ya no se veía como el de una niña y mis facciones eran más maduras. De mi físico se puede decir que gracias al ballet y jazz, pude tornear mi cuerpo… en pocas palabras, no estoy bonita, estoy hermosa._

 ** _-Se puede decir que sí, no sé cómo lo consideres-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo lo voy a considerar? Si no te he visto…-_**

 ** _-Es tu problema jajaja-_**

 ** _-¿Así de mala?-_**

 ** _-Puedo ser muy mala…-_**

 _"¿Así de mala?"… ah que viejos tiempos._

 ** _-Sakura ¿recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos del colegio?-_**

 _¡Qué momentos! Mi primera rebeldía, sentir esa adrenalina recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, al saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero los disfrutaba tanto._

 ** _-No lo recuerdo mucho-_**

 ** _-Ha de ser porque tal vez no fue un momento relevante en tu vida-_**

 _A veces me sorprendía de lo profundo que puede llegar a ser Sasuke…_

 ** _-Si tal vez…-_**

 ** _-Sakura…-_**

 ** _-Dime-_**

 ** _-¿Qué piensas de mí? Ahora-_**

 _Pienso todo Sasuke… Que eres un idiota que no piensa en su futuro, que debería enfocarse en las cosas que en verdad importan y no estar disfrutando la vida como si fuera una fiesta de fin de semana… pero igual, que eres la persona más aventurera que conozco, profunda de sentimientos y que contigo no me aburriría nunca porque sé que siempre tendrías algo de qué hablar…_

 ** _-Que eres una buena persona-_**

 ** _-… que profunda-_**

 ** _-No estoy inspirada-_**

 ** _-¿Sabes algo Sakura?-_**

 ** _-dime-_**

 ** _-Nunca te olvide-_**

 _Como había leído alguna vez, "el tiempo pasa pero el recuerdo queda"… no lo entiendo, después de terminar como si nada, ahora me dice que nunca me olvido… no, no lo entiendo… Sasuke eres tan confuso, pero, si supieras que tu recuerdo me atormento hasta la fecha…_

 ** _-¿A qué viene todo esto?-_**

 ** _-Sakura, lo que te diré estará en tu criterio si me crees o no, y estas en todo tu derecho… Pero, tú fuiste mi última novia en Tokio, hasta la fecha no he tenido ninguna otra, tus labios fueron los últimos que probé, tus abrazos, tu aroma no lo he vuelto a oler desde la última vez que estuve contigo y no sabes lo mucho que lo extraño… que te extraño-_**

 ** _-¿Qué?...-_**

 _¡Maldita sea Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué ahora que tengo todo planeado con Sasori?! Viene y me habla de la nada para decirme que no me ha olvidado y que extraña todo de mí, es completamente absurdo, ¿será parte de un juego?, ¡Maldita sea! Todo rueda en mi cabeza, lo que más odio es que nada puede decírmelo en persona, ¡Todo completamente todo!... es por mensajes, tan cobarde es de no decírmelo frente a frente… pero a pesar de todo, daría lo que fuera para estar a su lado._

 ** _-Sasuke yo, no sé si creerte o no-_**

 ** _-No tienes de que preocuparte, lo entiendo. Hasta la fecha he vivido con eso en mi cabeza, del poder hablar contigo y decírtelo. Decirte que siempre lo fuiste todo…-_**

 _Lo fui todo… nunca me presento a sus padres, ni a su hermano… ¿Cómo lo voy hacer todo? Simplemente sigo sin entenderlo, si tan arrepentido estaba por haberme dejado ¿Por qué no fue capaz de llegar en un momento adecuado?_

 ** _-Si lo fui todo, ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?-_**

 ** _-Por tonterías, era un adolescente Sakura, no sabía lo que hacía, esperaba a la chica indicada, sabiendo que… siempre fuiste tú-_**

 ** _-Sasuke…-_**

 ** _-Dime-_**

 ** _-Tengo tantas cosas por decirte, pero no soy cobarde, así que esperare el día en que te vea frente a frente y decirte todo lo que pienso de ti-_**

 ** _-Iré en las vacaciones de verano Sakura-_**

 ** _-¿En serio?-_**

 ** _-Sí, iré a buscarte, para que me digas todo lo que tienes que decirme, no estaré tranquilo hasta esa fecha…-_**

 ** _-Sasuke creo que es muy apresurado…-_**

 ** _\- Sakura, quiero arreglar todo y estar bien contigo…-_**

 ** _-No Sasuke no puedes, esto es muy…-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no puedo? Quiero solucionar todo Sakura-_**

 ** _-No se puede Sasuke…-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué no se puede? Sakura tu a un me importas y quiero estar contigo…-_**

 ** _-Entiende Sasuke eso fue hace años y creo que…-_**

 ** _-No Sakura yo quiero solucionar todo, no solamente hablando y ya, quiero salir y disfrutar estar a tu lado, porque yo aún…-_**

 ** _-Tengo novio Sasuke-_**

 _¿Qué habrá pasado por su mente en ese momento?, tenía que decirle que tenía novio, él no puede llegar como si nada para solucionar todo…_

 ** _-¿Tienes novio?-_**

 ** _-Sí y llevo dos años con él-_**

 ** _-Lamento haberte molestado, Sakura-_**

 _Sentía ese dolor en mi pecho tan familiar, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, no sabía porque lloraba. Se supone que el que debe sufrir es él y no yo, ¿estará él bien? Dudo mucho que este llorando, él es fuerte y más frio que yo… Demonios es fatal sentir esa desesperación de querer y a la vez no, estar con ese alguien que tanto amas…_

 ** _-Sasuke, no me has molestado, todo lo contrario, me gusta salir de lo cotidiano y es algo que puedo hacer hablando contigo-_**

 ** _-Sakura, igualmente me gusta hablar contigo, pero mis esperanzas de solucionar todo creo que se fueron a la mierda…-_**

 _¿Y mis esperanzas de regresar contigo hace años que?..._

 ** _-¿Sasuke, si vendrás en verano?-_**

 ** _-Si… y no me importa lo que digas yo te iré a buscar-_**

 ** _-¿Cumples tus objetivos?-_**

 ** _-Siempre-_**

 ** _-Eres muy aventurero…-_**

 ** _-Como no tienes idea, me gusta vivir el momento…-_**

 ** _-El tiempo es oro-_**

 ** _-No, el tiempo no es oro, el oro no vale nada, el tiempo es vida, Sakura, no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, ya que, ninguna historia se vive dos veces… lo sabrás tú-_**

 ** _-Sasuke ¿Te puedo pedir algo?-_**

 ** _-Lo que quieras-_**

 ** _-Hazme vivir una aventura si te vuelvo a ver, quiero volver a sentir esa adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo al saber que lo que estoy haciendo está mal pero me encanta hacerlo… por favor, no me está gustando lo cotidiano-_**

 ** _-Sería un placer Sakura, pero… ¿sabes que te estarías arriesgando?-_**

 ** _-Si arriesgo hare que mi vida valga la pena… ya dormiré Sasuke, son las tres de la mañana y tengo clases en cuatro horas-_**

 ** _-De acuerdo, no sabes lo mucho que disfrute hablar contigo Sakura, gracias-_**

 ** _-De nada, adiós Sasuke-_**

 ** _-Adiós Sakura-_**

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Tercer Capitulo

 _Jóvenes e Idiotas, Enamorados_

…

 _Ahí estaba yo, caminando en las afueras de la universidad, yendo hacía mi casa. Recordando cada palabra que Sasuke y yo habíamos compartido en la madrugada por mensajes de textos. No olvidaba ninguna, todas estaban guardadas tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón._

 _-Sakura…- dijo una voz proveniente de un auto blanco._

 _Era Sasori…_

 _Yo lo miré y me acerque hacia donde él estaba estacionado._

 _-Hola Sasori…- dije con una sonrisa._

 _Él salió del auto y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Hola Sakura, tengo un momento libre ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-_

 _-Sí, claro- camine hacia el auto para entrar del lado del copiloto._

 _-Espera…- Dijo Sasori agarrando mi hombro para detenerme -¿te sucede algo?- pregunto extrañado._

 _Supe dentro de mí misma que no era correcto que le dijera sobre Sasuke, tal vez era muy apresurado. Por otro lado, era rara la vez que en la que Sasori se daba cuenta cuando algo me sucedía, supongo que yo lo fingía muy bien, pero en esa ocasión no era capaz ni de fingirlo._

 _-No nada Sasori, es cansancio simplemente-_

 _-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo anoche?-_

 _-Estudiando-_

 _Él se acercó y me acaricio la mejilla –De acuerdo, vamos-_

 _Al subir al auto, por más que quería no podía quitar esa cara de culpabilidad._

 _-Sasori, mañana saldré con Ino a tomar un café, he hablado con ella esta mañana-_

 _-De acuerdo- contesto de mala gana._

 _Sasori odiaba que yo cambiara nuestros planes de un día para otro._

 _-Solo es un café…-_

 _-Pasaré por ti cuando terminen, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-Sí, está bien- sonreí._

 _._

 _._

 _Era viernes en la madrugada, Sasuke y yo nos mensajeábamos, la verdad trataba de no tocar el tema de la noche pasada, por ahora solo disfrutábamos de nuestra extensa conversación como amigos y como ya había dicho… cualquier persona no se aburriría con Sasuke, siempre tenía algo de qué hablar._

 ** _-… ¿En serio no has estado con ninguna mujer?-_**

 ** _-Sé que no me crees-_**

 ** _-No mucho, pero bueno ¿al menos se te han insinuado?-_**

 ** _-¡Claro!, pero trato de evitarlas, se puede decir que las que se me insinúan son muy… ¡Zorras!-_**

 ** _-jajajajaja-_**

 ** _-Si… en fin Sakura, cuando vaya a Tokio quiero que salgamos-_**

 ** _-Sí, por su puesto les diré a Naruto, Ino, Sai…-_**

 ** _-No, no, no… solo quiero salir contigo, tú y yo-_**

 _Sabía perfectamente que solo quería salir conmigo…_

 ** _-Veremos qué pasa, Sasuke-_**

 ** _-De acuerdo-_**

 ** _-Ya dormiré Sasuke-_**

 ** _-Si Sakura, descansa, me gusto hablar contigo-_**

 ** _-Adiós-_**

 ** _-Adiós Sakura-_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, por la tarde, estaba sentada esperando a Ino, en un hermoso y acogedor restaurante. No había rastro de que alguien llegara a interrumpir, era muy tranquilo y con pocas personas disfrutando sus tazas de café acompañadas de algún postre._

 _-¡Sakura!-_

 _La armonía de silencio y tranquilidad había sido interrumpida gracias al grito de Ino._

 _-Ino…- Dije mirando disimuladamente como las personas nos volteaban a ver._

 _-Amiga lamento llegar tarde-_

 _-No te preocupes-_

 _Una joven mesera se nos acercó para que pidiéramos de ordenar, tanto Ino y como yo pedimos café capuchino._

 _-¿Cómo estas Sakura?- pregunto Ino, justo al instante en que la mesera se fue._

 _-Bien Ino ¿y tú?- sonreí._

 _-Bien amiga, en fin ¿Qué es de ti?-_

 _-Nada interesante, ya vez, estoy estudiando Derecho, sigo con Sasori…-_

 _-Cierto, ¿Cómo esta él?-_

 _-Bien, él estudia medicina-_

 _-Que buen partido te conseguiste amiga- dijo Ino mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 _-¿Y tú como sigues con Sai?-_

 _Si… Ino y Sai a un seguían siendo novios, los únicos de nosotros que pudieron continuar sin circunstancia alguna._

 _-¡Bien!, ya vez que siempre le gusto el arte y esas cosas… abrió su galería de arte, con ayuda de sus padres, por su puesto le está yendo bien-_

 _-Me alegro Ino- sonreí_

 _La mesera llego con nuestros cafés, al momento que se retiró, yo le di un pequeño sorbo al mío y al alzar la mirada note que Ino no despegaba sus ojos de mí._

 _-¿Qué sucede Ino?- pregunte extrañada._

 _-Algo tienes- respondió extrañada sin dejar de mirarme._

 _Solo hay dos problemas en todo esto… o todos me conocen tan bien o yo no soy capaz de disimular._

 _Sonreí y desvié mi mirada hacia una gran ventana que daba a la avenida._

 _-Es Sasuke-_

 _No pude ver la reacción de Ino._

 _-¿Qué te hizo?-_

 _-Tu sabes que me hizo- respondí regresando mi mirada. –He hablado con él-_

 _-¡¿Y qué te dijo?! ¡Algo malo!- pregunto exaltada Ino._

 _-No Ino, no, de hecho hablamos como si nada hubiera pasado-_

 _-¿Cómo?-_

 _-Sí, me ha hablado sobre su universidad, sus padres, los deportes que práctica, que no me olvida, las aspiraciones que tiene para el futuro y…-_

 _-Espera, ¿Qué no te olvida?-_

 _-Eso dice… Ino, él es muy insistente y me dijo la verdad del porque termino conmigo, que no me olvida, hasta no sé si creerle el que me haya dicho que fui su última novia…-_

 _Ino estaba sorprendida, pude notarlo en sus ojos azules bien abiertos mirándome._

 _-Hay algo más Ino-_

 _-¡¿Qué es?!-_

 _-Viene en las vacaciones de verano, según a verme, bueno… eso dice-_

 _-¿Y qué vas hacer?-_

 _-No lo sé Ino-_

 _-Sasori ¿Qué?-_

 _-Sasuke ya sabe que tengo novio-_

 _-¿Cómo lo tomo?-_

 _-Parece que mal… Ino, no sé qué hacer- baje mi mirada y observe la taza de mi café a medias._

 _-No puede ser Sakura…-_

 _-¿Qué?- pregunte alzando mi mirada rápidamente._

 _-Sigues enamorada de Sasuke…-_

 _-No, eso es completamente imposible…-_

 _-¡Sí!, aun te importa Sakura-_

 _-Por favor Ino, eso absurdo, lo nuestro sucedió hace años y para variar nuestra relación no duro ni un año, éramos jóvenes e idiotas…-_

 _-¡Dos idiotas que aún se aman!-_

 _¿Por qué no lo puedo aceptar?, Ino me conoce tan bien, nos conoce a Sasuke y a mí, tan bien._

 _-¿Qué hago Ino?- pregunte dando a entender que lo que decía Ino era cierto, que aun amaba a Sasuke._

 _-No hay nada que hacer ahora Sakura, solo es cuestión de esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones de verano-_

 _-Solo es cuestión de esperar…- susurre_

 _Las dos nos quedamos por un minuto sin hablar._

 _-O nada más que te envié por paquetería hasta Sapporo…- bromeo Ino._

 _-¡Ino!- reí_

 _-Cremé que le encantará ver ese monumento de mujer que eres ahora…-_

 _Las dos nos empezamos a reír y a seguir disfrutando de nuestra tarde de amigas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tres meses después…_**

 _Sasuke y yo no habíamos vuelto hablar desde hace un mes aproximadamente, desconozco la razón, pero no me afecta, tengo en mente otros asuntos como para preocuparme por él._

 _Realmente no sé si Sasuke cumpla lo que dijo, sobre venir ahora en vacaciones de verano, las cuales ya habían empezado…_

 _Yo estaba en mi laptop haciendo mis trabajos escolares, concentrada y escuchando alguna que otra canción relajada. Mi celular sonó, lo tome y conteste sin mirar quien me había marcado._

 ** _-¡Sakura!-_**

 _No me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Ino del otro lado del celular._

 ** _-Hola Ino, ¿Cómo estás?-_** _pregunte dejando de hacer mi tarea._

 ** _-Bien Sakura, te hablo para decirte que Hinata vendrá este fin de semana, ¡Salgamos!-_**

 ** _-¿En serio?, sí, hay que salir…-_**

 ** _-De acuerdo, le diré a los chicos, para que haya un tipo reencuentro-_**

 ** _-Espera Ino…-_**

 ** _-¿Qué sucede?-_**

 ** _-Recuerda que Hinata y Naruto ya no son novios-_**

 ** _-Ay eso no importa, no estaría nada mal que se reencontraran-_**

 _Por lo que me había dicho Naruto, es que él a un no olvida a Hinata, por parte de ella, no lo sé realmente._

 ** _-Si tú lo dices Ino…-_**

 ** _-¡Claro! Por cierto Sakura…-_**

 ** _-¿Qué?-_**

 ** _-Arréglate bien-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué?-_**

 ** _-Se lo que te digo, bien, nos vemos este fin de semana, adiós amiga-_**

 ** _-Si claro, adiós Ino-_**

 _¿A qué se deberá eso que me dijo? Que me arreglara bien… ¿Cómo? Vestido escotado, zapatillas y un buen maquillaje, ¿será eso?... Da igual, actualmente esa era mi forma de vestirme, ya no era la chica que no le interesaba como verse, era toda una mujer capaz de dejar a cualquier hombre boca abierta, así que, Ino, cumpliré con lo que dices._

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Cuarto Capitulo

 _La aventura consiste en romper las reglas_

…

 _Un jueves por la noche, Sasori me comento que el fin de semana se iría de viaje por medio de la universidad de medicina, por supuesto yo estaba algo triste, lo iba extrañar…_

 _Al llegar el viernes por la tarde, fui al aeropuerto a despedirme de él…_

 _-Tranquila, regresare el domingo en la noche-_

 _Yo tenía mi mirada abajo –Te extrañare-_

 _-Te quiero Sakura, te llamare cuando llegue ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-Ah cierto, recuerda que esta noche saldré con mis amigos de la secundaría-_

 _-¿Te portaras bien?-_

 _-Si Sasori- sonreí_

 _-Sé que si-_

 _Él se acercó y me dio un beso corto pero muy tierno._

 _-Nos vemos Sakura-_

 _-Adiós Sasori-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Se puede decir que será un fin de semana para disfrutar mi soltería, claro, sin necesidad de andar besándome con cualquiera, simplemente como tipo fin de semana para disfrutar mi tiempo a solas, amarme a mí misma, relajada y sin preocupaciones para satisfacer las necesidades de Sasori, ya sabrán qué tipo de necesidades…_

 _En unos quince minutos pasaría por mi Naruto, para ir a un club nocturno, en donde los demás nos estarían esperando y así poder empezar a disfrutar mi fin de semana como soltera._

 _Me mire al espejo, no me veía nada mal, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto, zapatillas color negro con dorado, mi cabello bien peinado y un maquillaje natural, a excepción de mis labios rojos._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Naruto está aquí!- dijo mi madre desde la planta baja._

 _Tome mi bolso dorado y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Al bajar encontré a mi madre hablando con Naruto._

 _-La cuidas, Naruto- dijo mi madre en tono preocupante._

 _-Sakura es como mi hermana- contesto Naruto muy emocionado._

 _-Hola, Naruto- dije desde las escaleras._

 _Él alzo su cara para poder verme por encima del hombro de mi madre, pude ver su expresión de asombro. Si a mi mejor amigo le ocasioné esa reacción, ya me imagino lo que ocasionaría a cualquier hombre en el club._

 _-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte acercándome a lado de mi madre._

 _-Vamos Sakura- contesto Naruto sin dejar de mirarme._

 _-Adiós madre-_

 _-Con cuidado Sakura, no llegues muy tarde por favor-_

 _-Tranquila- le di un beso en la mejilla._

 _Naruto subió a su camioneta, mientras que yo me puse del lado del copiloto. Él no había puesto las llaves, tenía su mirada perdida, su rostro mostrando preocupación mientras observaba el volante. Yo al darme cuenta puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Naruto estaba así porque volvería a ver a Hinata, yo lo sabía._

 _-Sakura, no sé cómo reaccione ella o yo- dijo sin despegar su mirada del volante._

 _Se veía tan tierno e inofensivo. Trate de ponerme en su lugar, como si yo volviera a ver a Sasuke, sinceramente estaría igual o peor que Naruto._

 _-Tranquilo, si te trabas o dices alguna tontería, yo te salvare- sonreí_

 _-¡Gracias Sakura!- dijo emocionado –Por cierto, que bueno que vienes bien arreglada-_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte extrañada alejando mi brazo del hombro de Naruto._

 _-Ya verás- guiño su ojo._

 _Todo el trayecto de mi casa hasta el club nocturno, lo fastidié para que me dijera de qué se trataba. No me dijo nada._

 _Al llegar, él se estaciono, ambos bajamos del auto, pero lo acorrale antes de que se adelantara._

 _-Dime ¿Por qué ese comentario sobre que vengo muy bien vestida?-_

 _-Ya te dije Sakura, no te arrepentirás de haberte puesto ese vestido que hace verte tan sexy…- dijo Naruto mirándome de pies a cabeza._

 _Le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –No entiendo…-_

 _-Ya lo entenderás, camina- dijo él sobándose la cabeza y haciendo una señal con su brazo para que yo metiera el mío y así caminar los dos agarrados._

 _Entramos al club nocturno, era elegante, salas lounge en las zonas V.I.P, luces, barra libre y música moderna. Según me dijo Ino, había conocido a un amigo, el cual era gerente de ese lugar, así que pudo conseguirnos lugares en la zona V.I.P._

 _Naruto y yo a un seguíamos agarrados del brazo, caminamos y empezamos a buscar con la mirada a los demás._

 _-¡Ahí están!- dijo Naruto apuntando a un lugar en el segundo piso del club nocturno._

 _Yo no miré a los demás, simplemente seguí a Naruto. Al subir las escaleras, levante mi mirada. No podía creerlo… estaba Sasuke._

 _Sentí como todo a mí alrededor se volvía lento y la música se apagaba._

 _-Camina Sakura- dijo Naruto mirándome con una sonrisa. –Esa fue la razón por la cual queríamos que vinieras bien arreglada- guiño su ojo_

 _Yo reaccione rápido y sonreí, lo más disimulado que pude hacer. Sabía perfectamente lo que Naruto sentía al ver a Hinata, prácticamente yo estaba en su lugar…_

 _-¿Sabíamos?-_

 _-Sasuke nos dijo a Ino y a mí que vendría. Ambos quisimos sorprenderte-_

 _Después de cuatro años sin verlo… él se dio la vuelta y clavo sus ojos en mí, no sabía qué hacer, ni en qué dirección correr. De esas dos opciones, no elegí ninguna._

 _-Hola chicos- dije con una sonrisa, supongo que si pude disimularlo._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Mírate! Ese vestido te hace lucir genial…- dijo Ino emocionada acercándose a mí para abrazarme._

 _-Gracias Ino… Hinata, hola- dije acercándome hacia Hinata. Tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con Sasuke._

 _Hinata estaba cambiada, su cabello corto hasta los hombros, más alta y ya no tenía esa cara de niña inocente._

 _-Hola Sakura- sonrió y me abrazo. –Cuanto tiempo-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Sí, cuanto tiempo- Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo_

 _Lo mire. Estaba tan cambiado, más alto, su cabello un poco más largo, gracias a los deportes que practicaba se veía más fuerte y ya no tenía cara de adolescente de quince años, era todo un hombre. Su camisa azul marino de botones y sus jeans, lo hacía verlo demasiado guapo y fresco… Pero, había algo que no cambiaba en él, si, sus ojos negros, profundos y seductores._

 _-¿No me vas a saludar?- pregunto con los brazos abiertos mientras que de una mano sostenía un vaso con algún licor servido._

 _Yo me acerque y lo abrace. Su aroma… sus feromonas, seguían siendo una droga para mí._

 _Lo solté y realmente agradecí que nadie nos estuviera viendo. Naruto hablaba con Hinata, y por lo que vi se la estaban pasando bien, al igual que Ino y Sai._

 _._

 _Después de media hora. Naruto ya tenía unas ligeras copas de más, por lo que saco a Hinata a bailar. Ino y Sai estaban comiéndose, digo, besándose, frente a nosotros, si, Sasuke y yo._

 _Ambos habíamos conversado muy poco, nada comparado con lo que habíamos hablado por mensajes. Él ya tenía unas cuantas copas de más, pero no se veía afectado, mientras que yo, llevaba media hora con una piña colada con poco alcohol._

 _-Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke mirándome_

 _-Dime- conteste sin mirarlo._

 _-Ya me harte de estar aquí-_

 _Yo lo miré y contemple mejor sus ojos negros, que derretían a cualquier mujer._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte indiferente._

 _-Vámonos de aquí- contesto dándole un sorbo a su bebida._

 _Yo me reí y después mire a las personas bailando en la pista, entre ellas Naruto y Hinata._

 _-Claro Sasuke- dije en tono de burla_

 _-Es en serio- contesto él en tono serio._

 _Lo mire y vi su rostro sin expresión alguna, siempre había sido así._

 _-Claro ¿y a dónde iríamos?- pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi piña colada._

 _-No lo sé a dónde tú quieras, solamente quiero saber eso que tienes por decirme-_

 _Trague saliva, ni yo recordaba que le había dicho eso._

 _-Sasuke creo que ya es tarde y aparte me dijeron que no llegara tarde a casa…-_

 _-Bueno, yo te llevo a tu casa… dudo mucho que Naruto quiera irse ahora- dijo Sasuke apuntando con su mirada hacia donde estaba Naruto bailando._

 _Él tenía razón, Naruto no se iba a querer ir, y yo no había llevado transporte. En ese momento, Sasuke y yo teníamos algo en común, el querer largarnos de ahí, pero, solos los dos, juntos, sin nadie más._

 _-De acuerdo, me llevas a mi casa, solo deja que me despida de las chicas- Dije dudando un poco de Sasuke._

 _Lo hice, interrumpí a la pareja de Ino y Sai, lo mismo con Hinata y Naruto que bailaban como si nada entre ellos hubiera pasado. Al parecer todo iba bien._

 _Sasuke y yo salimos del club nocturno, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Él se dirigió hacia su auto color negro y muy moderno. Me abrió la puerta como acto de caballerosidad y espero a que yo entrara para que él pudiera entrar del lado del copiloto_

 _-Bien vámonos- dijo Sasuke encendiendo el auto -¿A dónde quieres ir?-_

 _-Sabes que a mi casa- conteste con una pequeña sonrisa cansada._

 _-Pero yo quiero hablar contigo, tranquilos los dos-_

 _-Eso es algo que en mi casa no se puede dar, despertaríamos a mis padres. Y si te llevo ahí, de seguro los vecinos andarán de comunicativos. Aparte Sasuke, es tarde y no es correcto que yo ande contigo a solas-_

 _-¿A mi casa?- pregunto él como si no le hubiera dicho nada, mientras manejaba concentrado viendo su camino._

 _¿Qué insinuaba?..._

 _-Se supone que estas aquí de visita ¿no?-_

 _-Sí, pero la casa que tenía aquí, sigue siendo mi casa, esta todo intacto Sakura, porque mis padres vienen cada vacaciones y se quedan ahí-_

 _-O sea ellos están ahí…-_

 _-No, salieron a una fiesta de unos compañeros del trabajo de mi padre-_

 _Lo pensé mucho, sabía que no era correcto, pero esa intriga de estar con Sasuke me consumía por dentro. Aparte no quería verme muy ansiosa por estar con él._

 _-Sasuke no es correcto, tengo novio ¿recuerdas?-_

 _-Él no está aquí con nosotros…- respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino. –Y Sakura, ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que querías vivir una aventura conmigo? La aventura consiste en romper las reglas... es tu noche de suerte- sonrió sínicamente._

 _¡Tenía razón! La verdad no quería vivir una noche de aventura con él, ¡Quería miles!_

 _-¿Qué dices? No te hare nada malo Sakura, en mi casa solo tomaremos unas copas y hablaremos sobre lo que paso entre nosotros, es todo, confía en mi-_

 _-De que confió en ti, lo hago, pero no es correcto-_

 _-Sakura… Sakura, ¿Tienes miedo?-_

 _-Claro que lo tengo, capaz y me descubran que ando contigo, entrando a tu casa-_

 _-Ay Sakura, si piensas que la aventura es peligrosa, continua con tu rutina-_

 _-Sasuke no entiendes… hablare con Sasori- Dije desesperada buscando en mi bolso el celular –Para decirle que estoy contigo y…-_

 _-No hablaras con él- dijo Sasuke agarrando mis manos con una suya, mientras que con la otra agarraba el volante, y así poder quitarme mi celular._

 _-¡¿Qué haces?! Tengo que decirle que estoy contigo y…-_

 _-¿Le pedirás permiso?-_

 _-¡Si!-_

 _-No pidas permiso, hazlo ahora y arrepiéntete después. Créelo se siente genial- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Lo miré con asombro, su frescura y relajación me sorprendía. Su sonrisa que alguna vez la bese me tenía con ansias de volver hacerlo…_

 _-De acuerdo, iré a tu casa… pero te juro que si te veo insinuándome, soy capaz de gritar por toda tu avenida- dije indignada, histérica para ser exactos._

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Quinto Capitulo

 _Fría, pero derretida en las manos correctas_

…

 _Sasuke y yo llegamos a su casa. Aún recuerdo las dos veces que fui, en la fiesta que había organizado y la vez que había ido con Hinata a buscarlo._

 _Su casa blanca, intacta, la única excepción era que se veía un poco abandonada respecto a que el césped no estaba cortado y el buzón se veía algo viejo._

 _-Entra- dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta principal color blanca._

 _Yo lo obedecí, quede maravillada con el interior de su casa. Nunca había entrado, ya que las veces que fui, me quedaba en su jardín. A pesar de que era acogedora, era demasiado bonita, muebles color beige, cuadros, vitrinas en donde guardaban vinos, su comedor de madera… todo era hermoso._

 _-Toma asiento donde gustes- dijo él dejando las llaves del auto en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala._

 _Me senté en un taburete de madera que se encontraba en el desayunador que dividía la cocina con el comedor y la sala._

 _Sasuke estaba en la cocina, buscando copas y supongo que algún destapador de botellas._

 _-Te vez muy sorprendida- dijo él mientras rondaba por la cocina._

 _-Es que me gusta tu casa- conteste sin mirarlo, ya que estaba yo contemplando los cuadros pintados con diversos paisajes._

 _-Considérala como tuya desde ahora-_

 _-Estás loco, Sasuke- reí_

 _-Es en serio, claro, siempre y cuando yo esté aquí- dijo él asentando una botella de champagne y dos copas en el desayunador. -¿Vas a querer?-_

 _Estar junto a él, los dos solos, me ponía nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que en algún momento todo se descontrolará y saltara yo a sus brazos para después besarlo. No quería la copa de champagne, la necesitaba…_

 _-Si por favor- dije con una sonrisa fingida._

 _Él sirvió las copas, y después se sentó frente a mí. Yo contemple la copa de champagne, veía como las gotas caían porque estaba demasiado fría._

 _-¿No beberás?- pregunto él mirándome._

 _Al alzar mi mirada pude ver como él se tomaba el último sorbo de su copa. Así que hice lo mismo, empecé a beber._

 _-Marca **Moet & Chandon**\- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo con sus manos la botella y leyendo su etiqueta. _

_Estaba ansiosa, tanto que me bebí el champagne de un solo sorbo._

 _-¡Vaya!, pensé que no bebías alcohol-_

 _-Tengo mis momentos- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-Bien, ahora dime, que es eso que tanto tienes que decirme-_

 _Sasuke abrió nuevamente la botella y volvió a servir nuestras copas._

 _-Sasuke, ¿te soy sincera?, realmente no quiero hablar de algo que paso hace años, ya es pasado, así que no importa-_

 _-A mí sí me importa, quiero saberlo todo-_

 _-Todo ¿Qué?-_

 _-Todo lo que te llegue hacer sentir-_

 _-Por favor Sasuke, entiende, era una adolescente que no sabía ni lo que quería-_

 _-Sí sabías, y perfectamente- bebió su champagne de un solo sorbo, y después se sirvió más._

 _Pude notar su intriga de saber todo lo que pasaba por mi mente._

 _-Dime, Sakura- clavo sus ojos negros en mí._

 _Yo me sentí como hipnotizada, en modo automático…_

 _-Bien Sasuke, de acuerdo…- Aclare mi garganta- Yo… realmente quiero… agradecerte que hayas terminado conmigo- dije con mi mirada hacia la copa de champagne, mientras jugaba con las gotas que caían._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Sí, Sasuke… Cuando terminaste conmigo, me sentí viva, viva de verdad-_

 _-No entiendo Sakura-_

 _-Yo nunca había sentido amor de verdad, ni una desilusión de verdad, y eso es parte de la vida. Así como las primeras caídas cuando cualquiera es un niño, el primer amor, las cartas, el primer beso… el corazón roto. Eso y más forma parte, y sin eso… no hay vida-_

 _Yo lo miré, su cara relajada, mirándome fijamente con ojos melancólicos._

 _-Te rompí el corazón, Sakura- dijo entre dientes, y después trago saliva._

 _Yo continuaba mirándolo. Él bajo su rostro y tapo la cara con sus manos._

 _-Dime Sakura, quiero oírlo todo…- dijo sin mirarme_

 _-Aparte de que me rompiste el corazón ¿quieres escuchar más?... ¿para qué? Es pasado y ya no importa… pero-_

 _Al escuchar mi "pero", él alzo su mirada, clavándola nuevamente en mis ojos jade._

 _-Cuando pensé que ya te había superado, volví a caer… No sabes lo mucho que deseo estar contigo, pero es incorrecto Sasuke, completamente, imperdonable… Ya tengo mi futuro formado y no pienso abandonarlo por alguien que solo viene de visita- dije mirándolo fríamente._

 _Su expresión, nunca la había visto, era algo nuevo para mí. Esa expresión con ganas de gritar y llorar, combinadas, eran una tortura… díganmelo a mí._

 _-Volviste mi corazón frio, pero aun congelado es capaz de aceptar a las personas que en verdad me aman…-_

 _Él se levantó del taburete de madera y se acercó a mí. Sus ojos negros más cerca, fijos en los míos jade. Me tomo de los hombros sin dejar de mirarme._

 _-¿Qué haces?- pregunte extrañada_

 _-Quiero decirte algo, Sakura-_

 _Sasuke se acercó a mi oído. Su respiración era agitada, pude sentir su pecho pegado a mi hombro, el corazón en cualquier momento se saldría…_

 _-Eres mi primer amor…Sakura-_

 _Fue inevitable, para ambos, nuestros cuerpos cerca y sus feromonas drogándome. Él se fue apartando de mi hombro, quedando a unos tres centímetros de mis labios…_

 _-Fría como el hielo, pero en las manos correctas te derrites-_

 _Estaba en automático, fui acercando mis labios a los suyos, hasta darnos un beso cálido y demasiado tierno. Como extrañaba sentir sus labios con los míos, jugando apasionadamente y torpemente, gracias a las copas de más por parte de él._

 _Sasuke tomo mi cintura y me acerco más a él, yo rodeé mis brazos en por su cuello. Tan alto frente a mí, yo me sentía débil. Hizo que me levantara del taburete de madera, y poco a poco fuimos caminando hacia las escaleras._

 _Siendo guiada por él, y las luces a pagadas, nuestros besos eran demasiados torpes, pero esa no fue razón para no dejar de besarnos. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones, la de él. Me acorralo, agarrando las muñecas de mis manos y pegándolas en la puerta. Poco a poco fue bajando al cuello hasta llegar a la entrada de mis senos… se sentía exquisito._

 _Después de unos minutos de estar disfrutando sus besos, soltó mis manos. Yo lo fui empujando hacia la cama, hasta sentarlo en la orilla y dejando su rostro a la altura de mí busto. Él bajo el cierre de mi vestido negro, mientras yo, desabotonaba su camisa azul marino, dejando al descubierto más piel._

 _Yo continuaba besándolo, Sasuke bajaba sus manos hacia mi cintura y poco a poco hasta llegar a mis glúteos. Después lo empuje y me puse encima. Ambos nos cubrimos con las sabanas. Yo encima de él, sintiendo su erección por encima de los jeans. ¡Malditos jeans!_

 _No tardo ni un minuto para quitárselo. Él ya estaba encima de mí, besándome mientras quitaba mi ropa interior, igualmente, no tardo nada en quitármela. Poco a poco fue bajando y empezó a besar mi seno derecho, y con su mano izquierda acariciaba el izquierdo._

 _-Sasuke…- gemía con excitación, encorvando mi espalda._

 _Yo me puse por encima de él, empecé a bajar besando su cuello, hasta llegar a su miembro, ansioso por salir de esos boxers negros. Frente a mí se veía suculento, no dude nada y empecé hacerle sexo oral. Parecía como si mi boca estuviera hecha para satisfacerlo. Chupaba, y lo metía más a mi boca hasta llegar a mi garganta, pude notar la cara de excitación que tenía… ambos lo disfrutábamos._

 _Después de un rato en estar saboreando su sabor verdadero. Él se puso encima de mí y bajo lentamente hasta llegar a mi intimidad, para así poder hacerme sexo oral… era la gloria._

 _Su lengua, sus labios y dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, saliendo y entrando. Hizo que tuviera mi primer orgasmo, probándome y disfrutando mi sabor verdadero._

 _-Me encantas…- decía entre dientes mientras besaba mis muslos, mi pelvis, mi abdomen, mis senos, mi cuello… mis labios._

 _Él saco un condón de un cajón que había alado de la cama. Se lo puso y abrió como todo un profesional mis piernas. Hundió su miembro dentro de mí. Movía sus caderas mientras me besaba… era tan salvaje._

 _Su excitación era demasiada, tanto que se acostó y yo quedé encima de él. Su miembro logro entrar más, hasta llegar a tocar mi punto G… otro orgasmo. Caí en su pecho, pero él a un no llegaba al suyo._

 _-Vamos Sakura, ya casi…- dijo entre dientes sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos pélvicos._

 _Ya demasiada exhausta, pero no quería despegarme de él. Así que continué moviéndome. Él me agarraba con su mano derecha la cadera y ayudaba a que mis movimientos fueran más placenteros para ambos._

 _-Ya casi…-_

 _-Sasuke…- gemía, mientras mordía mi labio inferior y tenía mis manos en su pecho._

 _-Ay Saku…-_

 _-Sas…ke…-_

 _Era la gloria que ambos llegáramos al mismo tiempo hacia el orgasmo. Sentir como su miembro se movía cuando se venía… era lo mejor._

 _Caí en su pecho, ambos sudados y agitados. Definitivamente la mejor que había sentido._

 _-Es tarde… Sasuke, tienes que… llevarme a mi… casa- dije demasiado agitada._

 _-Quédate a dormir-_

 _-No puedo, mis padres me mataran-_

 _-De acuerdo, vamos…-_

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Sexto Capitulo

 _La salvaje belleza de la naturaleza_

 _La mañana del sábado. Dormía tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en mi rostro como si todo lo de anoche hubiera sido un sueño, quería pensar que no, que mejor hubiera sido todo real._

 _Me despertó el tono de llamada de mi celular. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, lastimándome la luz que provenía desde la ventana de mi habitación. Tome mi celular y conteste sin ver de quien se trataba._

 ** _-Sal de tu casa, te llevare a desayunar…-_**

 _Yo sobre salte en mi cama al escuchar esa voz que la noche pasada me había hecho sentir cosas inexplicables._

 ** _-Sasuke…-_**

 ** _-Baja por favor, quiero que veas el cielo de esta mañana…-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué?-_**

 ** _-Porque intento imitarte-_**

 ** _-¿Qué dices?-_**

 ** _-Intento imitarte, queriendo ser tan hermoso como tú, pero no pudo... ¡Baja!-_**

 _Él "Baja" que grito Sasuke se escuchó hasta mi habitación, era cierto, él se encontraba afuera de mi casa._

 _Antes de que mis padres se despertaran, decidí ir con él para evitar explicaciones, me puse un vestido con flores rosas y naranjas, con un pequeño suéter color café. Al bajar deje una nota en el refrigerador "salí con unas amigas hacer una tarea, vuelvo luego, los amo… Sakura"._

 _Salí de mi casa y me sorprendí al verlo, recargado en una motocicleta negra. Sasuke tan guapo como siempre, una camisa blanca y unos jeans, hacían verlo tan varonil._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Quiero salir contigo- Respondió serio como siempre._

 _Estuve a punto de contestarle pero me di cuenta que no dejaba de mirarme, logrando ponerme nerviosa._

 _-¿Qué tanto me vez?-_

 _-Que eres tan…- Dijo con sus ojos negros, puestos en mí más que nunca **-…** Vámonos- Reacciono. _

_Intrigada me dejo, por lo que me iba a decir._

 _-Toma- Dijo poniendo en mis manos un casco de motociclista color rojo vino, más pequeño que el de él. –Te lo he comprado esta mañana-_

 _-Gracias-_

 _-Anda sube…-_

 _Yo volteé para asegurarme que nadie nos vea._

 _-Sasuke, no es correcto…- Dije preocupada_

 _Él se acercó a mí, logrando intimidarme –Ya me harte que digas "No es correcto", tanto tú y como yo, sabemos perfectamente que te hace feliz estar conmigo, y cuando algo hace feliz, vale la pena… anda, sube-_

 _Me sentía un ratón inofensivo frente a él, lo obedecí, me coloque el casco y subí a la motocicleta y rodeé mis brazos por sus caderas. Eso me hizo recordar aquella vez que él me había llevado a mi casa después de su fiesta, fue hermoso._

 _El viento de la mañana golpeando mi rostro, haciendo que mi cabello se alborotara un poco, hacía sentirme tan llena de vida, sobre todo el estar abrazada con Sasuke, amaba estar así._

 _Al llegar a nuestro destino, bajamos de la motocicleta. Había llegado a un parque, el cual ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba por ahí. Ese parque tan familiar, lleno de secretos y promesas de amor._

 _-Ven…- Él me tomo de la mano y me jalo, sin tener tiempo para preguntarle a dónde íbamos._

 _Ambos corríamos agarrados de las manos, las sombras de los arboles sobre nosotros, las aves que comían del suelo, las espantamos al pasar junto a ellas._

 _-Es aquí…- Dijo un poco agitado._

 _Me llevo hacía un árbol de cerezo, alto y algo viejo. Sasuke empezó a buscar por el alrededor del árbol, hasta que se detuvo._

 _-Aún sigue- Pensó en voz alta._

 _El ambiente, el lago que estaba por ahí, los arboles… ¡Claro!, es el parque al que fuimos cuando yo me escape por primera vez del colegio. El árbol, en donde nuestros nombres habían sido grabados por puño y letra de Sasuke._

 _Yo camine alrededor del árbol y vi a Sasuke contemplándolo._

 _-Sigue aquí Sakura-_

 _Yo me acerque, quedando alado de Sasuke. Y sí, nuestros nombres "S &S" seguían grabados, algo desgastados por los años, pero si lograban verse aún. _

_-Sakura…- dijo él sin mirarme._

 _-Dime- Conteste yo sin mirarlo a él._

 _-¿Tienes hambre?-_

 _Asenté la cabeza dando a entender un "Si"._

 _-De acuerdo, pero antes tenemos que pasar por la licencia a mi casa-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Andas por la ciudad sin licencia!-_

 _-Tranquila-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar a su casa, ambos entramos y me lleve la sorpresa de ver a toda su familia desayunando… ¡Qué pena!_

 _Yo me quede paralizada en la entrada en la sala, viendo como su familia me miraba. Su madre, su padre y su hermano, disfrutando de un desayuno agradable._

 _-Papá, mamá, ella es Sakura, mi no…-_

 _Reaccione y le di un golpe discreto._

 _-Es mi amiga- dijo él de mala gana._

 _-Hola Sakura… Sasuke hasta que nos presentas a una chica…- Dijo su madre desde la mesa, con una sonrisa en él rostro._

 _-Buenos días… provecho-_

 _-Como sea, iré a buscar algo a mi habitación-_

 _Sasuke me jalo de la mano, para llevarme hasta las escaleras y llegar a su habitación._

 _-Sasuke… tu familia y yo…-_

 _-Tranquila, ellos son relajados…-_

 _-No es eso…-_

 _-¿Entonces?- pregunto él mientras buscaba su licencia por toda la habitación._

 _-Que nunca me los presentaste cuando éramos novios- respondí mirando cómo se movía de un lado a otro._

 _-Si te diste cuenta, eres la primera chica a la que les presento-_

 _-Cierto- pensé en voz alta._

 _-Da igual… ¿Dónde está la licencia?-_

 _Él buscaba por todos lados de la habitación, yo vote mejor por sentarme en un sillón que estaba cerca de su cama. Contemple su habitación, algo que la noche pasada no había logrado hacer, gracias a las salvajes ganas que nos traíamos uno al otro._

 _Era amplia, paredes blancas, un escritorio con los libros bien ordenados y una lámpara. Una televisión y una consola de playstation conectada. Unas dos maletas en el suelo, la cama bien arreglada… en fin._

 _-No la encuentro, Sakura- dijo él sentándose alado de mí._

 _-Sasuke tienes que encontrarla… sabes, no es buena idea que yo esté aquí, es mejor que me vaya-_

 _Me levante y busque mi bolso que había dejado en un escritorio cerca de la puerta._

 _-Espera- dijo él detrás de mí, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera como gallina. –Sakura…-_

 _Sasuke se acercó a mí acorralándome en el escritorio y acercando su cuerpo con el mío._

 _-Sasuke…- dije agitada_

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto él sin dejar de mí mirar mis labios._

 _-Lo de anoche…- conteste mirando sus labios_

 _-¿Qué tiene lo de anoche?- mordió su labio inferior._

 _-Estuvo… mal- respondí a punto de soltar un gemido_

 _-… sí estuvo mal, admitamos que nos gustó-_

 _Él me beso apasionadamente, yo bien que quería dejarme besar. Me alzo para sentarme encima del escritorio sin dejar de besarme._

 _Acariciaba mis piernas y yo su pecho. Los besos me encantaban, tan salvajes, llenos de pasión, tanto que no sabíamos qué hacer con ella, provocando que nuestros besos se vieran torpes._

 _Sasuke dejo de besarme, recargo su frente con la mía, mirando mis pechos y acariciando mis piernas descubiertas._

 _-Sakura…- dijo él entre dientes, algo agitado._

 _-Dime…- conteste excitada, clavando mis ojos jade en él._

 _-Cada beso, cada arañazo, y cada orgasmo demuestra que no hace falta viajar para apreciar la salvaje belleza de la naturaleza…-_

 _Sus palabras tan profundas, llenas de significados y de tanta verdad, me excitaban más, quería hacerle de todo en ese instante, aunque estuviera prohibido._

 _-Sasuke, todos tenemos un lado salvaje. Todo depende de quién consiga sacárnoslo- dije agitada._

 _-Sakura… tómame, bésame y hazme olvidar todas mis dudas, hazme saber que lo nuestro a un sigue vivo-_

 _Sasuke me beso salvajemente. Mis piernas rodeando su cintura, rozando nuestros genitales. Él bajo a mi cuello y se enfocó ahí sin dejar de besarlo, con una de sus manos metidas en el vestido, acariciaba mi seno derecho, lo acariciaba tan lentamente._

 _Yo tan apresurada empecé a quitarle el cinturón de su pantalón. Él sin dudarlo me quito el suéter café, dejando al descubierto mis hombros y clavículas. Desabroche su pantalón, logrando sentir su miembro tan excitado._

 _Él dejo de besar mi cuello y clavo sus ojos negros en mí. Bajo mis bragas blancas, hasta dejar mí intimidad al aire. Volvió a besarme apasionadamente, metiendo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí… me estaba masturbando. No quería quedarme atrás, así que saque su gran miembro y empecé a jalarlo._

 _-Sasu…- gemía de tanta excitación._

 _Nuestras ganas del uno al otro eran tantas, que ya empezábamos a tirar algunos libros que se encontraban en el escritorio. Él saco un condón y se lo puso. Se adentró en mí sin dejar de mirarme, me excito demasiado._

 _Cada vez que salía y entraba en mí, un libro caía. Teníamos los ojos bien abiertos, viéndonos uno al otro. Poco a poco fui cerrándolos, la excitación era demasiada._

 _-No, no, no, no los cierres, mírame, mírame, quiero que me veas- dijo él entre dientes._

 _Los abrí, era un Dios, los pocos mechones de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, las cuales caían cada vez que se adentraba en mí._

 _Su miembro parecía estar diseñado para el mío, logrando tocar mi punto G. Solo él lograba hacerme sentir mujer por segunda vez, una mujer de verdad._

 _Sus gemidos y maldiciones que lanzaba, me volvían loca, más salvaje, a tal grado de rasguñar su bien formada espalda._

 _-Sakura…- seguía el metiendo salvajemente su miembro en mí –Tus rasguños, adornan mi piel-_

 _¡Maldición! Eran tan excitante, escuchar su voz a la vez que lo tenía adentro._

 _-¡Sasuke!- gemía mordiendo los labios de Sasuke, quería comerlos._

 _-Ya ca…si…-_

 _¡La maldita gloria! Amaba sentir como su miembro se movía dentro de mí a la hora de venirse y provocándome el orgasmo._

 _Ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, supe en ese instante, lo que nuestras mentes al mismo tiempo pensaban… Lo demasiado que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro._

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Séptimo Capitulo

Distancia

...

 _Esos cambios radicales que hace la vida en las personas, es capaz de poner todo lo planeado de cabeza, sea correcto o incorrecto, nosotros podemos permanecer satisfechos o más, por esos cambios._

 _Sasuke y yo estábamos en un pequeño restaurant, sentados cerca una ventana que daba a la gran avenida. El mesero nos había llevado el menú para poder pedir nuestros desayunos._

 _Hotcakes, omelette… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo entiendo, todo es tan confuso. Sasuke y yo habíamos tenido sexo, del bueno y dos veces, debo admitirlo... No es correcto, para nada correcto. Yo ya tengo mi futuro planeado y alado de un hombre que me ama en verdad… he llegado al grado de pensar que mi situación es crítica con respecto al amor._

 _Ahí estaba él, sentado frente a mí, sus labios, su voz, las expresiones que muestra en su rostro… sus ojos. Verlo frente a mí leyendo el menú, de una forma tan sensual combinada con la mirada y pose intelectual, mi debilidad…_

 _-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?- pregunto el mesero junto a nosotros._

 _Yo reaccione, mirándolo confundida._

 _-¿Qué ordenaras, Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke seriamente, cerrando el menú._

 _-Yo… un café bien cargado y un omelette, por favor- sonreí fingido._

 _-Bien… ¿Y usted joven?- pregunto el mesero mientras anotaba nuestra orden de desayuno._

 _-Lo mismo- respondió Sasuke con indiferencia sin dejar de verme._

 _El mesero se retiró llevándose los menús. Sasuke seguía mirándome, logrando intimidarme y hacerme sentir incomoda._

 _-Y dime, Sakura ¿Cómo es él?- pregunto Sasuke indiferente, dejando de mirarme para poder acomodar sus cubiertos que reposaban en la mesa._

 _-¿Quién?-_

 _-Tu novio, ¿Cómo es que se llama?- continuaba de indiferente_

 _-Sasori…-_

 _-¿Cómo es él?-_

 _-Es alto, pelirojo, estudia medicina, es multi- instrumentista y…-_

 _-No, no, no, no… yo quiero saber ¿Cómo es él en la cama?- dijo él cortando mi inspiración al describir a mi novio._

 _La verdad me había sorprendido y apenado la pregunta de Sasuke, sobre todo lo repentina que fue._

 _-Sasuke no es algo que te interese, eso solo entre Sasori, el cual es mi novio y yo- Respondí para poner un alto en la clase de preguntas que pensaba en hacerme._

 _-Dime Sakura, quiero saber si él te ha hecho sentir lo mismo que yo en la cama…- seguía de indiferente, jugando con unas pequeñas flores que adornaban el centro de la mesa._

 _Sasuke me había apenado. No entendía y hasta la fecha sigo sin entender el porqué, hacía sentirme tan segura de cualquier comentario con él._

 _-Sasuke yo…-_

 _-Tu…-_

 _-Yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo con Sasori…- susurré bajando mi mirada._

 _-¿Tu qué?- pregunto al no poder escuchar bien lo que había dicho._

 _-No me hagas repetirlo, por favor…- suplique poniendo mi cara melancólica._

 _-Dime, odio quedarme con la duda-_

 _Suspiré -… Yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo con Sasori-_

 _-¡Vaya!- se recargo de golpe en el respaldo de su silla -Según conté, yo te he hecho sentir tres orgasmos…- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-Cuatro… con el de hoy…- dije de golpe… no debí haberme precipitado tanto._

 _-Se me escapo uno-_

 _Yo lo mire con incredulidad_

 _-Sasuke…-_

 _-Dime-_

 _-Tengo una duda, bueno, tú me habías dicho que…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Que nunca habías estado con una mujer, pero… anoche parecías todo un profesional-_

 _Sasuke enderezo su espalda y volteo su rostro hacia la ventana._

 _-Sakura, de que eres mi última novia lo eres, igualmente te aseguro que las chicas que se me han insinuado no me acuesto con ellas, pero… no me preguntaste si yo me les insinuó-_

 _-¿Lo has hecho?-_

 _-¡Claro!, soy hombre y necesito esa "satisfacción", pero no pienses tan mal de mí, no pienses que me he acostado con el montón de chicas, puedo contarlas con los dedos- dijo Sasuke en tono de burla alanzado su mano para poder llevar el conteo de las chicas._

 _-Tres chicas, una era cinco años mayor que yo, otra dos años menor y la última, tú-_

 _No sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, ¿celosa? no tenía porque, ya que yo igual ya no era virgen. Sasori y yo lo hacíamos rara la vez, si lo disfrutaba, pero… ¡No tanto como lo sentí con Sasuke!_

 _-De acuerdo- suspiré_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke y yo ya íbamos de regreso a mi casa, yo le había pedido de favor que lo hiciera, no quería seguir arriesgándome a que alguien le cuente a Sasori sobre mis salidas con Sasuke._

 _Al llegar, baje de la motocicleta, me quite el casco, dándoselo en la mano y me di la vuelta sin decirle nada._

 _-¡Adiós y de nada!- grito Sasuke por detrás de mí, aun sentado en la motocicleta._

 _Sentí la sensación de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia sus brazos, pero, igualmente continuar con mi trayecto a mi casa. Mientras pensaba en que hacer y no hacer, ya sentía la respiración de Sasuke atrás de mí._

 _-Sasuke…- dije dándome la vuelta_

 _-¿No te despedirás?- pregunto con esa expresión seria y hechizante que tanto lo distinguía._

 _-… Sasuke, yo quiero pedirte algo- respondí como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta._

 _-Dime-_

 _-Por favor no me vuelvas a buscar-_

 _Yo tenía mi mirada baja, pero con lo bien que conozco a Sasuke, supuse que frunció su ceño._

 _-¿Qué dices?- pregunto en un tono tan seco e indignante._

 _-Me oíste bien, no me vueltas a buscar- repetí, para poder dejar clara mi petición, la cual había sido decidida a fuerzas por mí misma._

 _Todo lo que sucedió este fin de semana me hacía sentir culpable. Sasori no se merecía lo que yo le había hecho, él es tan lindo conmigo, y no quiero dejarlo, sé que tengo un futuro seguro a su lado, ¿por qué arriesgarlo? Todo iba perfecto, hasta que se apareció Sasuke._

 _Y lo que más me frustraba de todo esto, eran mis ganas, si, mis ganas inmensas de estar con Sasuke, sabiendo que no es correcto._

 _-¿Quieres decir que no te venga a buscar a tu casa?- pregunto Sasuke de una forma relajada, mirándome fijamente._

 _-No Sasuke, quiero decir que no me vuelvas a mandar mensajes, no me vuelvas a ver, no te acuerdes de mí, es más ni siquiera sueñes conmigo, porque… no tienes oportunidad, no regresare contigo, lo nuestro sucedió hace años, Sasuke ¡Supéralo!- respondí suponiendo que me escuche desesperada._

 _-No quiero superarlo, Sakura…- dijo él con su ceño fruncido, dando a entender que la situación le estaba importando. –Tú eres todo para mí-_

 _-Sasuke, si soy todo para ti ¿Por qué me dejaste?... por favor quiero dejar esto como un buen recuerdo, más bien como un sueño, yo ya tengo mi futuro planeado como para que tu llegues a alterar todos mis planes…-_

 _-Sakura, era un niño, que no sabía lo que hacía, no me entiendes…-_

 _-No Sasuke, tu no entiendes, yo tengo novio, tengo ya una vida planeada-_

 _-Por favor Sakura, pídeme lo que quieras, menos que te deje y te olvide-_

 _-Hazlo Sasuke-_

 _-¡Sakura! Recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, desde que nos conocimos. Admítelo Sakura, yo soy tu primer amor, ¡Admítelo!-_

 _-¡No lo voy admitir! ¡Sasori es mi último amor y con el que me voy a quedar! Así que por favor no me vueltas a buscar, ¡Nunca!-_

 _Sasuke dio un paso para atrás, pude notar sus ojos rojos a punto de soltar unas lágrimas, mis palabras lo hirieron, yo lo sé._

 _-¿Sabes Sakura? Ambos tenemos gustos diferentes, pero, hay algo que nos une y nos hace ser uno solo… que nos enamoramos de lo difícil, lo extraordinario, de lo inalcanzable… de lo que duele-_

 _Las palabras de Sasuke seguían siendo tan profundas, sin perder ese toque a pesar de lo herido que estaba con mis regaños e insistencias. Y no podía creer como él seguía de pie frente a mí diciéndome eso. Fue un golpe duro para él, o más para mí._

 _-Adiós Sasuke-_

 _Me di la vuelta con mis ojos melancólicos, todo me daba vueltas, sus frases, aquellos días felices alado de Sasuke, Sasori… mi novio, que tanto amaba, y no se merecía la atrocidad que había hecho, dos veces._

 _-Espera-_

 _Sasuke tomo mi mano, eran suave, cálida y capaz de proteger a cualquiera._

 _-Sakura, mañana me regreso a Sapporo y, quiero pedirte que vayas a despedirte de mí, solo eso-_

 _Me di la vuelta con unas pocas lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y asenté levemente con mi cabeza un "Si"_

 _-Si lo hare, solo promete algo- dije ya desesperada por alejarme de él, sino en cualquier momento me lanzaba en sus brazos._

 _-Lo que quieras-_

 _-Olvídate de mí, te lo suplico… a partir de mañana tú ya no serás nada para mí-_

 _Sasuke trago saliva, soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta para caminar. Al dar unos cuatro pasos se detuvo._

 _-Recuerda que, estamos bajo el mismo cielo, Sakura. Y, ese amor que sentimos es más grande que la distancia que nos separa… mi vuelo sale a las diez de la mañana-_

 _Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no recordaba ese modo de caminar de él, y no me imaginaba que a un lo hacía. Él saco sus llaves de la motocicleta, la encendió y se fue sin mirarme, ni decir nada más._

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Octavo Capitulo

Ultimo Beso

...

 _No había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. Lo que le había dicho a Sasuke rodaba por mi cabeza ¿Habré sido muy dura? ¿Se lo merecía?, nadie merece sufrir, pero en mi caso con respecto al amor, yo sí había sufrido y creo que lo sigo estando, y si Sasori se llegara a enterar él igual sufriría. Por ahora somos dos los que estamos así… Sasuke por mis palabras duras y frías, y yo por lo que él me hizo cuando éramos adolescentes. Lo único que nos une a ambos son esas ganas de estar uno con el otro, sin embargo, es prohibido._

 _Me levante de la cama, tome una ducha, peine mi cabello y me vestí con una blusa rosa pastel y unos jeans un poco ajustados. El avión de Sasuke salía dentro de una hora… yo estaba sola en la cocina desayunando cereal, no tenía la compañía de mis padres ya que a un seguían durmiendo, era domingo, obvio._

 _Lo pensé mil veces, ir o no ir a despedirme de Sasuke. Eran las nueve de la mañana en punto, agarre mi bolso y deje una nota en el refrigerador "Fui al aeropuerto, regreso luego, besos… Sakura"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar al aeropuerto, trate de disimular mis ansias por saber dónde estaba Sasuke. Alzaba mi cabeza para tener mejor visibilidad pero nada, no lo veía por ningún lado…_

 _-No perdí la esperanza- dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí._

 _Me di la vuelta y sí, ahí estaba él, Sasuke, con su cabello alborotado, vestido con una camisa blanca, una chamarra azul y unos jeans. Llevaba en la espalda una mochila y en su mano derecha una maleta de ruedas._

 _-No quería ser tan cruel…- dije en tono de orgullo, desviando mi mirada de sus ojos._

 _-¿Te consideras cruel conmigo?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa._

 _-No tanto como tú lo fuiste conmigo- respondí seria._

 _Él se sobo su cuello y suspiro profundamente._

 _-Sakura, Sakura… ¿Qué será de ti?-_

 _-Una mujer exitosa, eso seré-_

 _-Ya lo eres-_

 _Yo trague saliva, me conmovió su alago._

 _-Gracias- dije apenada._

 _-¿Es el fin Sakura?-_

 _Yo baje mi mirada y no dije nada por unos segundos._

 _-Sí, Sasuke…- levante mi mirada clavando mis jades con los suyos negros –Tu ya sabes lo que te había pedido, así que por favor cúmplelo-_

 _-Esto me pasa por intentar lo imposible-_

 _Yo sonreí melancólicamente contemplando el rostro serio de Sasuke._

 _-Sakura, tu boca sonríe, pero tus ojos están tristes ¿Por qué?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla._

 _-Sasuke yo…-_

 _-Dime-_

 _¿Será correcto decirle sobre mis inmensas ganas de estar con él? ¿Será correcto decirle que no quiero a nadie a lado mío que no sea él? ¿Será correcto decirle que… lo amo tanto?_

 _-Yo… quiero desearte un buen viaje- sonreí ampliamente._

 _Sasuke puso sus manos en mis hombros con una leve sonrisa._

 _-No te engañes a ti misma-_

 _-No estoy engañando a nadie, Sasuke-_

 _-Tu misma te estas prohibiendo eso que tanto deseas-_

 _-¿Qué se supone que deseo?-_

 _-A mí, pero no tanto como yo te deseo a ti-_

 _Sus palabras… ¡Maldita sea, sus palabras! Eran tan ciertas._

 _-"Pasajeros apunto de abordar el vuelo quinientos cincuenta, con destino a Sapporo a las diez de la mañana, favor de pasar a la sala de espera"-_

 _-Te hablan- dije sin poder ocultar mi dolor por su despedida._

 _Sasuke se acercó a mí quedando a centímetros de mi rostro._

 _-Sakura, no sé si seguir intentándolo o dejarte ir. Es estúpido esperar algo que solo duele, pero igual es estúpido dejar todo lo que quiero-_

 _-Sasuke…- suspire con los ojos llorosos_

 _Él pego su frente con la mía, quedando más cerca de sus labios, tan tentadores._

 _-Sasuke, mis sentimientos hacia ti, me siguen y me seguirán atormentando…- dije con inmensas ganas de besarlo._

 _Nuestros rostros pegados, tentándonos el uno al otro, a nada de besarnos._

 _-Adiós, Sakura-_

 _Mis vista nublada por la necesidad de sentir sus labios, sedientas por ellos. No pude contenerme, así que me acerque dándole un beso, tierno, húmedo, pero más que nada, con mucho significado, era el último._

 _-Adiós, Sasuke-_

 _-Te quiero Sakura-_

 _Yo me quede en silencio –Adiós, Sasuke- dije nuevamente._

 _Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino para dirigirse a la sala de espera._

 _-¿Sakura?-_

 _Di la vuelta para ver quien había mencionado mi nombre y me di la sorpresa de encontrarme a Sasori con dos maletas en manos._

 _-Sasori…- dije sorprendida_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí._

 _-Vine a recibirte- sonreí_

 _Si, ya se, había mentido…_

 _-¿Quién te dijo?- me abrazo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Yo me entero de todo- respondí a un con mi sonrisa fingida._

 _-De acuerdo, vamos, ¿ya desayunaste?-_

 _-Si-_

 _…_

 _Perspectiva de Sasuke_

 _Sentir esas inmensas ganas de darme la vuelta y dejar todo por ella, lo pensé muy bien, pero al momento de hacerlo… la vi, con un chico pelirrojo, abrazándola y besándola, no tenía que ser un sabio para deducir quien era él._

 _Sin nada más que decir, y con un nudo en la garganta, di mi boleto y aborde con destino a Sapporo, dejando atrás recuerdos y aventuras a lado de la única mujer que me ha hecho ver y creer en la realidad y propósito que tiene la vida._

 _Fin de la perspectiva de Sasuke_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Cuatro años después…**

 _Eran las seis de la mañana, mi alarma no dejaba de sonar, por más que quería dormir unos minutos más, no podía, ya que a las siete era mi hora de entrada al trabajo._

 _Me levante de la cama con la pereza del mundo, fui al baño y pase por el espejo, fijándome de mi desagradable apariencia, da igual en una hora puedo hacer maravillas._

 _Tome una ducha, al salir, me sentí tan relajada y con mucha más actitud para ir a mi trabajo. Abrí mi gran armario lleno de ropa con el último grito de la moda, la gran variedad de vestidos, zapatillas, bolsos, lentes de sol, etc._

 _Agarre un conjunto de ropa de oficina, muy moderno, una falda negra por arriba de mis rodillas, una blusa blanca combinada con un saco negro… nada mal, me hacía verme muy profesional._

 _Yo siempre trataba de ir presentable a mi trabajo, era una adulta joven, con un departamento bastante amplio y moderno, un empleo con buen sueldo, etc. Mi vida era genial en ese aspecto…_

 _Al estar arreglada, desayune un café acompañado de un sándwich, al terminar tome mi bolso negro y salí de mi departamento. Me dirigí al estacionamiento y así, ahí estaba mi BMW blanco._

 _._

 _-Buenos días- dije amablemente a mi joven secretaría, Moegi._

 _-Buenos días, señorita- contesto con una sonrisa –Sé que es muy temprano pero tiene una junta a las ocho de la mañana, con su jefe-_

 _Mi gran actitud de ir a la junta se notaba a kilómetros… fue sarcasmo._

 _-También le hablo su novio Sasori, dice que la quiere ver esta noche para ir a cenar…- a completo._

 _Si, a un seguía con Sasori, no podía dejarlo ir, era el hombre ejemplo, con un buen empleo en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, cariñoso, atento, celoso…_

 _-De acuerdo, por favor llama a Sasori y dile que si poder salir con él… con respecto a la junta…- dije en tono de aburrimiento. –Tendré que ir- suspire._

 _-Empieza en media hora, ¿Quiere que le lleve un café?- pregunto Moegi, un poco apresurada._

 _-No gracias- respondí amablemente._

 _._

 _Al dar las ocho de la mañana, salí de mi oficina y me dirigí hacia la sala de juntas._

 _-Iré a la junta Moegi, no me pases llamadas-_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _._

 _Entre a la sala de juntas, no estaba llena, apenas y llegaban los otros trabajadores tan importantes como yo._

 _-Buen día, Sakura- dijo Shizune, mi primera amiga en esa empresa, la considero una hermana mayor, si no hubiera sido por ella, no había sobrevivido los primeros días._

 _-Hola Shizune- salude amablemente_

 _-El jefe trae buenas noticias- susurro a mi oído en un tono emocionante._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sorprendida y algo preocupada._

 _-Ya lo veras- respondió guiñándome el ojo._

 _El jefe Sarutobi había entrado a la sala de juntas, y junto a él venía acompañándolo una hermosa mujer, rubia y de ojos color miel._

 _-¿Quién es ella?- pregunte al oído de Shizune._

 _-Es Tsunade, la jefa de la empresa que está en Sapporo-_

 _-Sapporo…- susurre._

 _-Buen día a todos- dijo Sarutobi_

 _-Buen día- contestamos todos los presentes en la sala._

 _-Traigo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieren escuchar primero?-_

 _Todos votamos por la mala noticia, en lo personal a mí me daba igual._

 _-Bien, la mala noticia, no es para ustedes, sino para mí, a partir de hoy quedo jubilado, el motivo es por mi edad de adulto mayor, pero no me iría sin dejarlos solos… Junto a mí se encuentra Tsunade, ex jefa de la empresa en Sapporo, ella quedara a cargo de este departamento a partir de hoy…-_

 _-¿Y la buena noticia?- pregunto un chico al final de la mesa._

 _-La buena noticia es que quedaron seleccionadas algunas personas para ir a Sapporo a recibir un reconocimiento por un curso que hicieron el año pasado, ¿recuerdan?-_

 _¡Cierto! No me acordaba de ese curso, no pensé que fuera tan importante._

 _-Perfecto, solo cuatro personas quedaron seleccionadas y son las que irán a Sapporo a un evento de gala, especialmente para la entrega de estos reconocimientos, por supuesto, su servidor no se lo perdería por nada del mundo- río Sarutobi._

 _Sarutobi menciono a los tres primeros nombres, la verdad no tenía la esperanza de haber salido seleccionada, fuimos veinte los que asistieron a ese curso, no hay posibilidad…_

 _-Y, Haruno Sakura… bien, a los seleccionados se les cubrirán todos los gastos de avión, hospedaje y alimentos, ¿alguna duda?…-_

 _-Tengo una duda- levante mi mano demasiado sorprendida._

 _-Dígame-_

 _-¿Cuándo es la entrega del reconocimiento?-_

 _-Este viernes-_

 _Yo asenté un "si" con mi cabeza –Gracias-_

 _-Sin nada más que decir, me retiro-_

 _Shizune y yo nos quedamos sentadas esperando a que los demás salieran._

 _-Shizune, ¿tu tomaste ese curso?- pregunte, no quería ir sola, prácticamente no conocía a nadie de los que iban._

 _-Sí, hace dos años, de hecho quede seleccionada hace un año- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Qué sucede?-_

 _Sapporo… Sasuke vivía ahí, bueno, supongo que a un vive ahí. No supe nada de él desde esa última vez que lo vi…_

 _-No es nada- respondí con una sonrisa –Iré a mi oficina hacer unos trabajos, ¿almorzamos luego?- pregunte_

 _-¡Claro!-_

 _-Nos vemos, después-_

 _Salí de la sala de juntas, encerrándome en mi oficina para después recargarme en la puerta con mis ojos cerrados._

 _No entendía porque Sasuke aun rondaba por mi mente, me atormentaba su recuerdo, por más que no quería saber de él, ahí estaba… Imposible, no dejar de pensar en esas escapadas del colegio siendo jóvenes, los besos torpes, las risas por cosas absurdas, las fiestas… La noche salvaje a su lado, los primeros cuatro orgasmos de toda mi vida, sus palabras tan profundas, su forma de caminar, su perfume, sus ojos…_

* * *

 _Lamento tardar, he estado demasiado ocupada con trabajos del colegio y así :c_

 _En fin, disfruten la historia, cada vez se pondrá mejor ;)_

 _._

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Noveno Capitulo

 _Bajo el mismo cielo_

...

 _Ni cuenta me di cuando ya era de noche. Yo estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos asuntos del trabajo, no concentrada del todo, lo admito._

 _Acomode algunos papeles revueltos que se encontraban sobre mi escritorio, me levante de la silla giratoria y agarre mi bolso para poder salir de mi oficina. Al bajar por el elevador mi celular sonó, era Sasori…_

 _-Hola-_

 ** _-Sakura, estoy afuera, vine por ti-_**

 _Claro, después de un día ocupado y la mente en otro lado, no recordaba que tenía una cena con Sasori._

 _-Ah cierto…-_

 ** _-¿Lo olvidaste?-_**

 _-Tuve un día muy ocupado-_

 ** _-Entiendo-_**

 _-Pero, si vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre-_

 ** _-De acuerdo-_**

 _Al llegar el elevador a la planta baja, salí encontrándome a Sasori sosteniendo una caja de pizza decorada con un moño de regalo._

 _-Que… ¿Qué esto?- pregunte sorprendida_

 _-Quise sorprenderte- respondió sonriéndome._

 _No por nada hice a Sasori mi novio, tiene sus encantos escondidos. Él sabe perfectamente que soy esa clase de chicas que no les gusta los temas cursis, por ejemplo, odio los ramos de flores, los osos de peluches y los chocolates. Por supuesto tengo mis razones. Los ramos de flores no me gustan, la verdad prefiero verlas en un jardín bien cuidadas, conscientemente que de vivirán y que no se marchitaran como los ramos que solo duran unos días para después morir. Los osos de peluches, simple, soy alérgica. Y finalmente los chocolates, hacen que me aparezcan imperfecciones en la cara._

 _-¿Dónde la comeremos?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí._

 _-Donde tú quieras- respondí con una sonrisa pero sin hacer desaparecer mi cansancio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Entonces te irás este viernes…- dijo Sasori terminando su ultimo pedazo de pizza._

 _-Sí, regresaré el domingo, tranquilo-_

 _-Tranquilo, tranquilo como este lugar ¿No?- dijo mirando hacia el cielo de noche._

 _Él y yo estábamos teniendo una "cena romántica" en lo alto del edificio en donde yo trabajaba, contemplando la belleza de la luna, sin embargo las estrellas apenas y se veían gracias a la contaminación luminosa que reflejaba la gran ciudad._

 _-Sí, Sasori- sonreí_

 _-¿A dónde es que te vas?-_

 _-A Sapporo- respondí asentando él último pedazo de pizza, realmente no quise comérmelo, no porque ya estaba satisfecha, sino porque los recuerdos vagos cuando era joven venían a mi mente en ese momento._

 _Sasori sonrió y mirándome fijamente –Tu ex vive en esa ciudad-_

 _Después de años, en contarle mi pasado con Sasuke, aun lo recordaba. ¿Quién seré yo para conseguirme a hombres con buena memoria?_

 _-Que él viva haya, no quiere decir que me lo vaya a encontrar- dije prepotente, tratando de poner un alto al tema._

 _-Confió en ti, Sakura-_

 _Lo que dijo me llego demasiado al corazón, él confiaba en mí, lamentablemente, yo sabía que no merecía su confianza, no después de lo que había hecho hace cuatro años._

 _-No pasara nada, tranquilo-_

 _-Lo estoy, total solo fue un amor de jóvenes-_

 _-un amor de jóvenes…- pensé en voz alta –Fue una experiencia, el amor real está frente a mí-_

 _Sasori bromeo volteando para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie detrás de él._

 _-Eres tú, tonto- reí_

 _-Tienes que llegar el domingo, recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente dentro de dos semanas-_

 _-Lo sé-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegue a mi departamento, tome una ducha, me puse la pijama, y me recosté en la cama, contemplando el techo. Desde afuera se escuchaban como los autos pasaban y como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi ventana, pero lo que más se escuchaba era el silencio que me acompañaba esa noche lluviosa._

 _Sabía perfectamente que mi conciencia no estaba tranquila después de que Sasori me dijera "Confío en ti". ¡Demonios! no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke ni un solo día, noche, semana, hora, segundo… No pensar en Sasuke era como si mi día no tuviera sentido._

 _No dejar de pensar en esa noche, esa noche salvaje de hace cuatro años y en la cual tuve mi primer orgasmo de toda la vida, bueno, mis primeros tres orgasmos. Con Sasori, si nos complacíamos de vez en cuando, pero, nada que ver con Sasuke, él lo era todo, todo lo que una mujer quisiera tener._

 _Era inevitable sentir ese gusto en pensar en esa noche. Tener las ansias de volver a repetirla una y otra vez. Con mi mano empecé a recorrer mis labios, con la sed de volver a tener los labios de Sasuke puestos en los míos o en otra parte de mi cuerpo._

 _Bajaba lentamente por el cuello, hasta llegar a la entrada de mis senos, metiendo mi mano y tocar mi pezón derecho, jugué un rato. Poco a poco fui bajando más mi mano y poder tocar mi intimidad, empecé a mover mi tacto en círculos, fue placentero, me conformo con eso, lo que sea estaba bien en ese momento mientras piense en él._

 _Ya me sentía húmeda, así que metí mi dedo índice, ¡Increíble! mi cuerpo acumulaba esas sensaciones exquisitas que yo misma ocasionaba. Yo sabía perfectamente, mejor que nadie como satisfacerme, manteniendo el ritmo correcto, recordando e imaginándome con Sasuke._

 _Dolía, si, dolía no tenerlo cerca, junto a mí y no solamente para sexo, sino también para estar abrazados, reírnos, divertirnos y estar los dos en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Pero con las caricias liberaba todo ese dolor, era como si él estuviera conmigo, encima de mí, haciéndome lo que él quisiera, con gusto me dejaría. Mi tacto ya tornaba una velocidad complaciente, logrando tocar mi punto G._

 _Sentía recorrer en mi cuerpo los labios de Sasuke, sus manos acariciando mi espalda y sus ojos clavándolos en mí. Mientras que yo, teniendo una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra rasguñándolo por su espalda sudada de la excitación._

 _Mis gemidos se escuchaban por mi solitaria habitación y sin nada más que aguantar, ni contener, me serví el orgasmo que con ansias esperaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasori me había ido a despedir al aeropuerto, pude notar su tristeza al no pasar el fin de semana juntos, pero igual, se notaba su orgullo hacía mi por el reconocimiento que me iban a otorgar en el evento de gala._

 _-Es hora de irme Sasori-_

 _-Lo sé, suerte-_

 _-Gracias-_

 _Me acerque hacia él y me despedí de un beso, largo y muy tierno._

 _-Adiós, te quiero-_

 _-Y yo a ti-_

 _Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la sala de espera._

 _._

 _Cuando llegue a Sapporo, baje del avión, tome un taxi y pedí que me llevara al hotel. En el camino contemplaba por la ventana, la bonita y acogedora ciudad. Había frio y en cualquier momento se notaba que iba a nevar. Llegue al hotel, lujoso y muy moderno eso sí, me acerque a la recepción e indique que me dijeran donde se encontraba._

 _Mi habitación era hermosa y amplia con una cama matrimonial, gran armario, una pequeña sala, pero, lo que más me gusto fue la hermosa vista hacia la ciudad que había desde la ventana. Desempaque, acomodando mi ropa en el armario y guardando cuidadosamente el vestido que me pondría la noche del sábado._

 _-Sapporo…- pensé en voz alta acercándome a la gran ventana con la hermosa vista de la ciudad –Literal Sasuke, estamos bajo el mismo cielo… tan cerca pero tan lejos- suspire sin despegar mi mirada_

 _Cuando alguien dice "el amor es a cualquier edad" quiere decir que cualquier persona puede sentir el amor a la edad que sea, ya sea de cinco años o hasta de cincuenta. Y si, comprobado, no se tiene que ser precisamente un adulto para sentir el amor. Pero trae sus consecuencias, cuando alguien es joven los sentimientos afectan más ya que son más profundos y pegan más fuertes, igualmente comprobado._

 _Pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué los aventureros no tenemos derecho a estar con la persona que en verdad amamos?_

* * *

 _Lamento tardar, he estado demasiado ocupada con trabajos del colegio y así :c_

 _En fin, disfruten la historia, cada vez se pondrá mejor ;)_

 _._

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Decimo Capitulo

 _Otra vez tú_

...

 _Al día siguiente decidí ir a turistear un rato por la ciudad de Sapporo. Me abrigue muy bien, porque afuera del hotel se empezaba a sentir el aire del frio diciembre._

 _Le pedí al taxi que me dejara en algún centro comercial. Dicho y hecho, ya estando ahí empecé a explorar las boutiques. Hice unas compras, la verdad me tentaron los hermosos conjuntos de la temporada otoño- invierno._

 _Cuando salí del centro comercial, camine un poco, quería disfrutar de las hermosas avenidas de Sapporo. Llegue a la esquina de una de ellas, había mucha gente comprando en las pequeñas tiendas que se encontraban por ahí. Después de un rato decidí regresar al hotel, pero al querer cruzar la avenida, una motocicleta de color negro pasó rápidamente frente a mí._

 _Yo estaba consiente que si caminaba un poco más, hubiera terminado en el hospital, pero en vez de eso solo sentí como mi cabello se alboroto gracias a la gran velocidad a la que iba esa motocicleta. Pero… algo me llamo la atención, si, la motocicleta, yo no dejaba de ver el camino en el que se había ido, solo escuchaba a mi alrededor como las personas susurraban y maldecían al chico de la motocicleta._

 _-¿Está bien?- pregunto un amable hombre de edad avanzada, que se había acercado a mí para saber sobre mi bienestar._

 _Estaba en shock, por supuesto que por mi mente pasaron miles de cosas, ¿Sera Sasuke? ¿Me habrá visto? ¿Y si no era él? ¿Por qué pienso en él?..._

 _-¿Señorita? ¿Está bien?-_

 _Reaccione –Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien, solo fue el susto- sonreí –gracias, me tengo que ir-_

 _Regresé al hotel. Tomé una ducha caliente, para poder relajarme y calmar mis nervios. El evento se llevaría a cabo ahí mismo en el gran salón de fiestas del hotel, así que no me apresure en arreglarme, era buena hora, las siete de la noche, el evento era a las nueve._

 _Con calma empecé a maquillarme, quería algo natural así que no exagere, a excepción de mis labios rosas, con un tono algo fuerte. Después mi cabello, lo enrice quedando a la altura de mi barbilla, dejando al aire unos cuantos mechones por encima de mi frente. Todo eso me tomo una hora, ya estando lista, me puse el vestido. Hermoso color palo de rosa, descubierto por los hombros y con unas piedras tornasol como adorno por toda la parte del pecho. Y por último, me puse mis zapatillas plateadas igualmente tornasol._

 _Espere a que dieran las nueve de la noche, yo estaba viendo televisión mientras comía unas papas fritas que había pedido del servicio para habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El evento era demasiado elegante, un gran salón lujoso con pisos de mármol, adornado con un gran candelabro por en medio del alto techo, mesas con manteles blancos y dorados, y la música clásica en vivo dando un ambiente sofisticado. Las personas importantes vestidas de gala, saludándose entre ellas mientras bebían algún vino o champagne, comiendo bocadillos que los meseros ofrecían desde sus charolas de plata._

 _-Sakura- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí._

 _Al darme la vuelta vi a mi ex jefe, Sarutobi, que iba acompañado de mi jefe actual, Tsunade._

 _-Buenas noches- dije amablemente._

 _-El evento está muy bien organizado ¿no es así?- pregunto Sarutobi, pude notar que lo disfrutando._

 _-Sí señor, muy elegante- conteste amablemente con una sonrisa._

 _-Sakura, como tu actual jefe, quiero felicitarte por haber obtenido una de las calificaciones más altas en el curso que tomaste- dijo Tsunade sin expresión alguna._

 _-Muchas gracias, espero y no sea la única vez que obtenga un reconocimiento así- conteste._

 _-"Buenas noches a todos los invitados. Les invito a tomar asiento para dar inicio a la entrega de los reconocimientos…- Dijo el presentador que en el escenario junto a la orquesta._

 _-Bien, tomemos asientos- dijo Tsunade -¿Te sientas con nosotros, Sakura?-_

 _-Claro-_

 _._

 _-Sakura Haruno, reconocimiento por ser una de las calificaciones más altas del curso "Remuneraciones e Indemnizaciones Laborales"…-_

 _Los nervios me consumieron, claro. Camine hacia el escenario y tome mi reconocimiento junto con un certificado por hacer tomado aquel nombrado curso, salude y agradecí a las personas importantes, para después retirarme con mis papeles en mano, y regresando a la mesa juntos con los otros tres compañeros de trabajo, mi ex jefe y mi jefe actual._

 _-Felicidades- dijeron todos los de la mesa._

 _-Gracias- respondí algo emocionada._

 _-"Bien, felicitaciones a todos los trabajadores con el gran desempeño que tienen y que hoy, esta noche se les agradece su compañía. Por favor disfruten de la cena y baile, gracias"-_

 _La cena estuvo deliciosa, caviar acompañado de ensalada y una salsa, que para ser sincera no recuerdo su nombre extraño, que el amable mesero nos había dicho._

 _Yo estaba sentada, bebiendo champagne, viendo como algunas personas ya empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la música clásica._

 _-¿Gustas bailar?- pregunto Sarutobi._

 _-Sí, será un placer- respondí amablemente con una sonrisa._

 _Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y caminamos hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Empezamos a bailar, tranquilos mi jefe y yo._

 _-Muchas felicidades, Sakura- dijo mi jefe nuevamente._

 _-Gracias, la verdad no me esperaba todo esto-_

 _-Lo inesperado, te cambia la vida, querida-_

 _-Cierto…- baje mi mirada._

 _En ese momento Sarutobi se detuvo, y lo mire de forma extraña, dándome cuenta que su ojos estaban viendo hacia una dirección por encima de mis hombros._

 _-Sakura, ¿me acompañas? Te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo- dijo él con una sonrisa._

 _-Será un placer, señor- respondí_

 _Ambos caminamos hacia una pareja, a kilómetros se notaban que estaban felizmente casados y que para ser sincera, se me hacían muy familiares. La hermosa mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino corte sirena, mientras que su esposo de cabello castaño y moreno, llevaba un traje de gala color negro, haciéndolo ver demasiado apuesto._

 _-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Fugaku - dijo Sarutobi hacia el amable hombre con una expresión seria._

 _-Viejo amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Fugaku, saludando a Sarutobi._

 _-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?-_

 _-Muy bien como siempre, mira, te presento a mi esposa, ella es Mikoto- dijo Fugaku amablemente._

 _-Es placer, señorita- Saludo amablemente Sarutobi. –Les presento a mí distinguida trabajadora, Saku…-_

 _-Sakura Haruno- dijo una voz gruesa por detrás de mí. Aquella voz que reconocería en una multitud, esa voz que ronda por mi cabeza cada día, cada noche… esa voz que me vuelve loca y que dan ganas de callarla a besos._

 _Me quede helada, no quise ni voltear, solo espere a que esa persona, que tal vez la estaba confundiendo, se pusiera frente a mí._

 _-Sarutobi, te presento a mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha-_

 _Dicho y hecho, Sasuke se puso frente a mí, saludando de mano a Sarutobi y sin despegar su mirada de mí. Él estaba tan alto, su cabello más largo, su rastros faciales más varoniles y maduros. Aquel traje color negro lo hacía verlo demasiado guapo… su apariencia había cambiado un poco, a excepción de sus ojos negros, que ni en mil años los volvería a ver en otro chico, ni a un que recorriera el mundo. Esos ojos eran únicos y perfectos._

 _-Un placer señor- dijo Sasuke aun mirándome con una leve sonrisa._

 _-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto Mikoto Uchiha._

 _-Solo un poco- respondió Sasuke._

 _Los cinco nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Yo era la más incómoda de los que estábamos ahí._

 _-Fue un placer encontrarte amigo, espero estar frecuentemente por aquí en Sapporo, si me disculpan iré a sentarme, las piernas ya no son las de antes- río Sarutobi dándole un golpe al hombro del padre de Sasuke._

 _-Nos vemos- contesto Fugaku._

 _-¿Vienes, Sakura?- pregunto Sarutobi_

 _-Bailare con ella, si me disculpa señor- respondió por mi Sasuke._

 _-Lleva a la Cenicienta, a las doce de la noche- continúo bromeando Sarutobi._

 _-Lo haré-_

 _Yo estaba sin expresión alguna, solo vi como los padres de Sasuke se daban la vuelta para poder seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, dejándonos a mí y a él, solos._

 _Sasuke me miro de pies a cabeza, ocasionando que me incomodara más de lo que ya estaba._

 _-¿Qué?- pregunte mirándolo extrañamente._

 _-Nunca te había visto vestida así- respondió seriamente._

 _-Es una fiesta elegante, tenía que venir vestida así- dije en forma prepotente._

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas, felicidades-_

 _-¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?-_

 _-Desde mucho antes que tú entraras por esa puerta- respondió apuntando con la mirada hacia la gran entrada._

 _-Bien, es hora de irme a sentar, quiero una copa de vino- dije para después caminar hacia la mesa en la que estaba Sarutobi._

 _-Espera- Sasuke me agarro de la mano, para detenerme. –Quiero bailar contigo-_

 _Su mano, aquella que alguna vez recorrió mi espalda y mis mejillas, me estaba volviendo a tocar. Di la vuelta y camine hacia él en modo automático._

 _Él rodeo su brazo derecho por mi espalda, mientras que con su mano izquierda entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Para después empezar a bailar al ritmo de la música clásica._

 _-¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?-_

 _-Bien Sasuke, ¿y tú?-_

 _-Igual-_

 _-¿Qué haces en esta fiesta, Sasuke?-_

 _-Mis padres fueron invitados, y yo como no tenía nada que hacer esta noche, decidí colarme con ellos. Que por cierto, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- sonrió_

 _Hizo que me sonrojara un poco._

 _-La misma pregunta te habré hecho, si no te hubiera visto pasar por ese escenario…-_

 _-¿Por qué no me saludaste desde antes?- pregunte_

 _-Lo hice…-_

 _-No es cierto-_

 _-Sí lo hice-_

 _-¿A qué hora?-_

 _-Esta tarde-_

 _Yo hice memoria, tarde un poco pero me di cuenta…_

 _-Eras tú, el tipo que iba en motocicleta y que casi me lleva directo al hospital-_

 _-Que graciosa, tenía todo calculado, aparte no sería capaz de hacerte daño-_

 _Ambos sonreímos. Estuvimos bailando por unos minutos más, hasta que los pies empezaron a dolerme gracias a las zapatillas._

 _-Sasuke, son las doce- sonreí mientras miraba el reloj que llevaba puesto Sasuke en la muñeca._

 _-No es cierto, son las once cincuenta- dijo mirando su reloj -¿La princesa se convertirá en calabaza?-_

 _-No soy una princesa-_

 _-¿Entonces que eres?-_

 _-Soy una reina- respondí en tono de vanidad._

 _-Sé que lo eres- sonrió Sasuke._

 _-Sasuke, la verdad me dio gusto verte nuevamente, pero mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, iré a ver unos asuntos y…-_

 _-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?-_

 _-En la tarde, pero quiero ir a ver…-_

 _-¿Dónde te estas hospedando?-_

 _-Aquí mismo…-_

 _-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse-_

 _Suspiré –Te diré la verdad, las zapatillas me están matando-_

 _-Entiendo…-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-¿Te acompaño?- pregunto amablemente._

 _-No, no, no te preocupes, está aquí mismo la habitación-_

 _-Pero después de no verte por un tiempo, me gustaría continuar hablando contigo, todo lo que no pude decirte por cuatro años…-_

 _-Sasuke, yo…-_

 _-Andando-_

 _Él soltó mi cintura, tomo mi mano y ambos caminamos hacia la puerta principal, hasta llegar afuera de la sala de fiestas._

 _-¿Dónde está el elevador?- pregunto Sasuke buscándolo con su mirada._

 _Yo sin decir nada, camine hasta llegar al elevador. Al entrar y oprimir el botón para el noveno piso, un minuto se llevaba hasta llegar a la habitación. El minuto más eterno de toda mi vida._

 _Ambos estábamos en silencio y aun agarrados de las manos. Nos veíamos en el reflejo de la puerta del elevador. Era inevitable alterar mi respiración, yo sé que él se dio cuenta de mis nervios porque apretó mi mano y aclaro su garganta._

 _No sé cuantos segundos faltaban, pero para mí eran eternos, tan eternos como el amor que aun sentía hacia Sasuke._

 _Al fin, la puerta del elevador se abrió, ambos salimos y caminamos por el pasillo solitario hasta llegar a mi habitación._

 _-Es aquí, Sasuke- dije soltándolo de la mano y sacando de mi bolso la llave de la habitación. –Gracias- metí la llave y abrí la puerta._

 _-Espera- tomo mi mano nuevamente._

 _-¿Si?- pregunte apresuradamente._

 _-… Descansa- dijo sin expresión alguna._

 _Yo baje mi mirada y quede pensativa por un momento -¿Quieres pasar?-_

 _¿Por qué pregunte eso? Tienes novio Sakura, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué vuelves a caer?_

 _-¿Segura?-_

 _Yo asenté un "Si" con mi cabeza_

 _-No haremos nada Sasuke, si tanto quieres hablar conmigo, adelante-_

 _Yo abrí más la puerta, para que Sasuke pudiera entrar..._

* * *

 _Espero y les guste_ _ **Wild**_ _. Apuesto todo a que les gustara más que_ _ **Young**_ _._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **_Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi._** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Dedicado a mi amor por el baile._

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Onceavo Capitulo

Jóvenes y Salvajes

...

 _Sasuke y yo entramos a la habitación. Él dio un pequeño recorrido, para después dirigirse hacia la gran ventana con la hermosa vista de toda la ciudad. Mientras yo, me quite las zapatillas y empecé a caminar descalza por la habitación._

 _-¿Quieres algo de beber?- pregunte sin mirarlo, simplemente camine hacia una pequeña mesa, tome una botella de champagne y una copa._

 _-Si…- contesto mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba cerca a la ventana._

 _Me acerque hacía Sasuke, serví el champagne en la copa y se lo di en las manos. Yo, decidí tomar directo de la botella, pude notar como él me miro raro y con asombro._

 _-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto dándole un gran sorbo a la copa._

 _-no, nada…- respondí dándole un gran sorbo a la botella, sentándome en una silla frente a él._

 _-Si tú lo dices- dijo estirando su brazo con la copa en mano, indicando que le sirviera más._

 _El silencio de la habitación, era el adorno perfecto para los dos. Solo nuestros labios se escuchaban bebiendo aquel delicioso champagne._

 _- **Moet &Chandon**…- Dijo Sasuke mirando la copa. _

_-¿Cómo Sabes?- pregunté pegando la botella a mi pecho_

 _-Es un sabor que nunca olvidaré-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Es el Champagne que bebimos los dos, aquella vez en mi casa, hace cuatro años-_

 _¡Que memoria!_

 _-Cierto…- baje mi mirada –Sasuke…- la levante._

 _-Dime-_

 _-¿Sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?-_

 _-Sobre nada-_

 _-¿Y por qué me dijiste que…-_

 _-No es que no tenga nada que decirte, sino que ya te lo he dicho todo… aparte, quería estar contigo- interrumpió -Sabes qué Sakura, ya me harte de estar tomando de esta copita, ¿Dónde están las botellas?-_

 _Él se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirándome._

 _-Por haya…- señale hacia la pequeña mesa_

 _Sasuke agarro la botella y regreso al sillón. La abrió dejando caer la espuma y después empezó a beber directamente._

 _-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto con su cara de satisfacción al disfrutar del champagne._

 _-Está delicioso el champagne…- dije para cambiar el tema._

 _-¿Qué es de tu vida, Sakura?-_

 _-No hay nada relevante-_

 _-¿Sigues pidiendo permiso?- burlo_

 _-Que chistoso eres…- respondí sarcásticamente haciendo una mueca de incredulidad_

 _-Da igual…-_

 _Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke decidió romperlo con una risa discreta._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con una sonrisa, al parecer el champagne ya estaba empezando hacer efecto._

 _-Te sigue gustando la mala vida- respondió mientras contemplaba la botella que sostenía con su mano izquierda._

 _-¿Qué dices?-_

 _-Sí, a pesar de que tienes novio o lo que sea, terminas encontrándote conmigo- respondió –Sakura, nada sucede dos veces, pero, en nuestro caso, sí… ¡Que destino tan más insistente!-_

 _-Estás loco- reí_

 _-¿Qué? Mira, si el destino nos quiere juntos deberíamos…-_

 _-No Sasuke, no, es completamente imposible-_

 _-Pero el destino…-_

 _-Deja de mencionar al destino, está ocupado tratando de juntar a otras personas, con nosotros solo está jugando, aparte los dos siempre iremos por caminos diferentes…- debí un gran sorbo de la botella._

 _Sasuke río y clavo su mirada en mi –El mundo, es redondo, ¿Lo olvidas?-_

 _Lo miré con asombro, él tenía mucha razón, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar o tal vez no._

 _-Sasuke… ¿Qué nos pasó?-_

 _-Todo, todo nos pasó…-_

 _Yo contemple por un instante la botella que sostenía con mis manos –Éramos jóvenes…-_

 _-Y salvajes… Sakura-_

 _-¿Si?- dije sin despegar mi mirada de la botella_

 _-¿Piensas que tú y yo, somos diferentes?-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Estas equivocada-_

 _Levante mi mirada, clavando mis ojos jade en Sasuke -¿Por qué?-_

 _-Tú sigues buscando la aventura, al igual que yo…-_

 _-La aventura…- suspiré -Lo que hace salir de lo cotidiano- sonreí_

 _-Sakura, tú y yo estamos conscientes de algo…-_

 _-¿De qué?-_

 _-De que a ambos se nos está acabando el tiempo. Cuando tú te vayas mañana por la tarde, tal vez sea la despedida definitiva o tal vez haya un hasta pronto, todo depende de lo mucho que se quiera divertir el destino…-_

 _-El destino… ¿nos querrá juntos?-_

 _-Yo digo que sí, ambos nos morimos uno por el otro-_

 _-Nunca deje de pensar en ti, Sasuke-_

 _Sasuke sonrió, y se acomodó en una posición en la cual sus codos reposaran en sus piernas –Lo sé-_

 _-¿Y tú en mí?-_

 _-Cada noche pensaba en ti… Sakura, ¿Has tratado de salir de esa ciudad, en la cual no te ha pasado nada relevante?-_

 _-No, hasta ahora, estando contigo me pasa de todo- respondí dándole un gran sorbo a la botella._

 _-Desde la última vez que nos vimos, me preguntaba cada día, que sí después de todos estos años te hubiera gustado que tú y yo superáramos todo…-_

 _-No se puede, Sasuke…-_

 _-Sí, lo sé, pero el mundo da muchas vueltas…-_

 _Yo reí y me quede viendo a Sasuke –Y dices tú que a mí me gusta la mala vida, cuando es todo lo contrario-_

 _-¿Dices que a mí me gusta la mala vida?- sonrió_

 _-Sí, luchas por aquello que no volverá…-_

 _-Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo…-_

 _-Y cuando no lo consigues ¿qué haces?-_

 _-Nunca me ha pasado…- sonrió -¿Sabes que es curioso, Sakura?-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-Hacer el amor-_

 _Yo lo mire raramente -¿A qué viene eso?- reí y después le di un sorbo a la botella_

 _-No pienses mal- dijo con su mirada seria_

 _-Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?-_

 _-Tener sexo es vaciar es cuerpo, hacer el amor es llenar el alma…-_

 _Mi botella a casi nada de acabarse, yo aún consciente de lo que hacía y decía. Lo malo era qué mi modo automático estaba más activado que nunca._

 _-Yo nunca he hecho el amor…-_

 _Sasuke me miro confundido._

 _-He tenido sexo, y muchas veces, pero, nunca he hecho el amor-_

 _Sasuke río -¿Me creerías que yo tampoco he hecho el amor? No sé lo que se siente-_

 _Yo dejé la botella en el piso y me levante de la silla._

 _-¿Te gustaría llenar el alma?- pregunte mientras estiraba mi brazo hacía Sasuke._

 _-¿Hacer el amor?-_

 _-Si- respondí_

 _Sasuke se levantó del sillón y tomo mi mano acercándose a mí. Rodeo mi cintura con su brazo derecho y son su mano izquierda entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Y después empezó a bailar lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos._

 _-Siempre te ha gustado el baile ¿cierto?- pregunto Sasuke_

 _-Siempre…-_

 _-Cuando algo te apasiona, por ahí puedes empezar para llenar tu alma-_

 _-El problema es que hay algo que me apasiona más que el baile…-_

 _-¿Y qué es?-_

 _-Tú-_

 _Sasuke quedo en completo silencio, pude notar como sus pupilas se dilataron y su expresión de asombro, que ya hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, regresaba con más potencia, gracias a sus ojos negros._

 _Él se acercó lentamente hacía mis labios, y como un viejo amigo, lo recibieron. Tan cálido, húmedo, con sabor a champagne, pero sobre todo, tan lleno de amor. Ese amor acumulado por años y que una noche no basta con demostrarlo._

 _Los recuerdos de nosotros dos, pasaban por mi mente, tipo película. Ambos dejamos de besarnos y pegamos nuestras frentes, para después mirarnos el uno al otro. Demostrando lo mucho que nos necesitábamos._

 _-Sasuke, extraño esa sensación que tanto me gustaba, esa sensación como la primera vez que te vi caminando por los pasillos del colegio, esa sensación cuando entrabas a la cafetería mientras caminabas con tus manos en los bolsillos, esa sensación cuando nos mandábamos mensajes, esa sensación cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron por primera vez, esa sensación de nuestro primer beso…- dije mientras tenía mi respiración agitada, sedienta de volver a probar por milésima vez los labios de Sasuke._

 _-Te amo, Sakura-_

 _Esta vez me acerque a sus labios, devolviendo el beso. Él recorrió su mano derecha por mi mejilla, acariciándola como si fuera un pétalo._

 _-Eres hermosa- Continuo besándome_

 _Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y los de él mi cintura. El baile lento al ritmo de nuestros besos, lentos como a ambos nos gusta. Su mano derecha acariciando mi espalda y yo enredando mis dedos en su cabello, nada más perfecto. Esa noche, solo el cielo era testigo del pecado que estábamos haciendo._

 _Los besos cada vez se volvían más apasionados, la respiración se nos estaba agotando, yo entre ratos agarraba aire para llenar mis pulmones, no quería despegarme ni un segundo de él, era único ese momento._

 _Nos fuimos acercando a la cama lentamente. La habitación obscura, la única luz que nos alumbrara era de una lámpara en alguna esquina._

 _-No quiero tener sexo, quiero hacer el amor- dijo Sasuke pegando su frente con la mía._

 _-Llenemos el alma juntos…- conteste con calma_

 _Regresamos a pegar nuestros labios. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, erizaban mi piel. Mis sentidos estaban más dispuestos que nunca, quería todo con Sasuke en ese momento. Me sentía más viva que nunca, tranquila, con una paz interior, excitada eso sí, pero muy relajada._

 _Sasuke empezó a besarme el cuello, lentamente. Nada ni nadie nos esperaban, teníamos toda la noche para demostrar lo mucho que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Él seguía enfocado en mi cuello, de por si mi autocontrol se había apagado desde que Sasuke entro a la habitación, imagínense como estaba yo en ese momento sintiendo sus labios sobre una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo._

 _Sin dejar de besarme, desabrochaba mi vestido, tardo un poco, pero lo logro. Mi vestido cayó al suelo, yo quede en ropa interior. El pudor no existía en ese momento._

 _Él subió nuevamente para continuar besar mis labios. Los sentí más calientes, más apasionados, pero sin perder el ritmo lento. Yo empecé a quitarle la corbata, después la camisa blanca, botón por botón, no había prisa. Dejé su hermoso físico al descubierto, mis hormonas se alborotaron más, como si volviera hacer una adolecente. Recorrí mis manos por sus hombros y brazos, ya los besos se tornaban más excitantes._

 _Sasuke me recostó con delicadeza en la cama, sin dejar de besarme, sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen, y poco a poco bajó hasta mi intimidad. Su tacto, subía y bajaba, logrando excitarme más._

 _-Sas…- gemí_

 _-Tranquila…- dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla._

 _Sus dedos en mi intimidad, recorriéndola con lentitud y facilidad gracias a mi lubricación. Él se puso encima de mí, sin alejar su tacto. Empezó a besar mi cuello y se enfocó ahí. Entraban y salían sus dedos, era la gloría… Poco a poco bajó hasta mi seno derecho y con deseo lo besó y mordió, todo sin separar su tacto de mi intimidad, que cada vez se volvía más rápida. Bajó hasta mi abdomen, lo besó, bajó hasta mi intimidad, quito mi ropa interior, y empezó hasta disfrutar y saborear el sabor verdadero de mi cuerpo._

 _-Sasu…- gemía_

 _Su lengua en mí, la extrañaba tanto como el invierno al sol. La velocidad que hacía era inexplicable, yo soltaba gemidos, que se escuchaban por toda la habitación, igualmente hablaba idiomas que ni yo sabía que hablaba. El orgasmo había llegado, el primer orgasmo de la noche, más placentero que nunca._

 _-Extrañaba tu sabor- dijo Sasuke entre dientes._

 _Subió hasta mis labios y los besó nuevamente. Nos tapó a ambos con el sobre cama, no sé ni porque lo hizo, no era para nada necesario, estábamos sudando._

 _Me recuperé y abrí mis piernas, quería sentir otro orgasmo pero con él dentro de mí. Se dio cuenta, y sin pensarlo se puso por encima de mí y lentamente fue metiendo su miembro._

 _Sus movimientos pélvicos, tan lentos y excitantes. Ambos nos besábamos y compartíamos esa pasión acumulada por cuatro años._

 _-Sakura…- gemía él entre dientes._

 _Él entraba y salía, lentamente. Su espalda era adornada con mis rasguños, provocados por tanto placer._

 _-Sas…-_

 _Sasuke rápidamente se puso por debajo de mí y nuevamente se adentró. Mis movimientos de cadera en círculos, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, nuestra excitación estaba al tope. Yo cambié de movimientos, subía y bajaba, ya eran un poco más rápidos los movimientos, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Yo miraba el techo, con la vista nublada, disfrutando el momento y sin preocupación alguna, nada importaba._

 _-Sakura…- gemía Sasuke mientras clavaba sus uñas en mis caderas, pero a la vez sosteniéndolas para dar más facilidad a la penetración._

 _Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el sudor de mi frente goteaba hacía el pecho bien formado de Sasuke. Nuestras agitaciones a punto de perder la respiración…_

 _-Sas…-_

 _-Sakura…-_

 _La delicia de sentir como su miembro se mueve dentro de mí cuando eyacula… ¡La gloria! Pocos segundos después yo también disfrute de esa electricidad recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, indicando que había llegado al orgasmo._

 _Caí en su pecho. Escuche como su corazón latía, era sorprendente. Él acariciaba mi espalda, de arriba abajo, relajándome y haciéndome sentir protegida entre sus brazos._

 _-No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin ti…- dijo Sasuke con la respiración agitada._

 _-¿Por qué me deseas tanto?- pregunté sin sepárame de su pecho._

 _-Eres ese algo, que no puedo tener, y si yo no te tengo, más te quiero…-_

 _Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que obtiene algo cuando quiere, no podía tenerme._

 _-Sueñas cosas imposibles, Sasuke… no soy la indicada para ti- reí_

 _-Si no lo eres, da igual, por ahora te disfrutaré, hasta que llegue la indicada…-_

 _Ambos reímos y él me dio un beso en la frente._

 _-Iré al baño…- dije dándole la última caricia a su pecho._

 _Me levante de la cama, con la sabana enrollada en mi cuerpo y busque en el armario algo cómodo para ponerme. Una blusa blanca de tirantes, y mi ropa interior de la parte de abajo. Camine hacia el baño y me mire al espejo… ¡Demonios! Mi cabello y mi cara estaban fatales, pero le daba un toque bonito, mi rostro figurando satisfacción. Abrí el grifo, remojé mis manos y después mi rostro. Al contemplar mi cuerpo, pude notar los pequeños moretones en el cuello y en la entrada de mis senos. No quería imaginar cómo estaban mis caderas y piernas…_

 _Sasuke entro al baño, solo llevaba puesto sus boxers. Se colocó detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Y los dos quedamos viendo nuestros reflejos por el espejo._

 _-Después de ti no hubo ninguna…- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirarme a través del reflejo, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro._

 _Yo simplemente parpadeé lentamente, él con tan solo tocarme y hablar, ya me había excitado nuevamente._

 _-¿Cuatro años, sin estar con alguien?-_

 _-Sí, esperaba que este día llegara…-_

 _Sasuke empezó acariciar mis brazos, mientras daba pequeños besos por mi hombro y cuello derecho._

 _-Quiero estar contigo toda la noche…- dijo Sasuke concentrado en mí._

 _La forma en la que me besaba, era tan lenta y excitante, más si yo lo estaba viendo gracias al reflejo. Me di la vuelta, quedando a la altura de su pecho._

 _-Bésame como si no hubiera un mañana…- dije con mis ojos jade clavados en los suyos negros._

 _Ambos nos besamos apasionadamente y lento, como si el tiempo no existiera. Tanto él y yo, empezamos a caminar hacia la tina blanca del baño. Nos metimos en ella, y abrimos el grifo para que saliera el agua._

 _Mientras se llenaba la tina, los dos no dejábamos de besarnos, él recorría su mano izquierda por mis pechos, los cuales se notaban demasiado gracias a que la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, estaba mojada._

 _Nuestros besos húmedos y fríos, al ritmo que tanto nos gustaba. Él me quito la blusa y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto mis senos y mi intimidad. No nos queríamos despegar el uno al otro._

 _Y sin nada más que decir, ni pensar, ayude a quitarle sus boxers y se adentró en mí. Sasuke besaba mi cuello y yo enredaba y apretaba mis dedos en su cabello húmedo. Su lengua recorriendo cada parte de piel, las marcas que no me importaban que se notaran._

 _-Sasu…- Yo gemía sin vergüenza, cada vez que salía y volvía a entrar, apretaba mis dedos en su cabello._

 _Después baje mis manos hacia su ancha y bien formada espalda, y clave mis uñas, la excitación era demasiada, ni yo sabía cómo podía aguantar tanto._

 _Él se sentó y yo quede encima, mis movimientos con los de él eran perfectos. Su miembro estaba diseñado para el mío, eso que ni qué. Subíamos y bajamos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda mojada y resbaladiza. Yo había regresado mis manos a su cabello, pero a pesar de eso, aun continuábamos besándonos._

 _Sasuke dejo de besar mis labios, para empezar a besar mis senos. Sus ojos cerrados, mostrando en su rostro satisfacción y deseo. Me excitaba más. Y mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza, tenía mi miraba hacia al techo. Ambos gemíamos y decíamos palabras en un idioma que solo nosotros dos conocíamos._

 _-Sakura…- decía Sasuke entre dientes._

 _Los dos queríamos que esa noche fuera eterna, para poder compartir ese deseo guardado en ambos. Quedaba mucho por hacer, fácil eran como las dos de la mañana. Si por mí fuera nos quedábamos encerrados por mil años en esa habitación. Lástima, todo lo bueno siempre tendrá un final._

* * *

Como ya he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tendrá un final. El doceavo capitulo será el definitivo final, como spoiler puedo decir que no quiero desilusionar a nadie, por eso he decidido hacer un capitulo alternativo. Quedará en su criterio que capitulo les agrado más :)

-No soy de mandar saludos y así, pero hay que hacer excepciones...-

SabakuNoSakura la fiel seguidora desde mi primer fic, quiero agradecer sus lindas palabras, las cuales me motivan más a escribir.

Absurda18 ¡Me encanta! enserio, la forma en la que te emocionas por cada capitulo jajaja Gracias por tus comentarios tan llenos de entusiasmo :)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :)

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi.** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

PD2: NO ES UN ADIÓS, ES UN HASTA PRONTO... PRÓXIMAMENTE NUEVO FIC :)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Dedicado a mi amor por el baile._

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Doceavo Capitulo

...

 _Desperté, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba relajado y cansado. Abrí mis ojos y di vuelta en la cama, encontrándome con la espalda descubierta de Sasuke. ¡Qué noche!_

 _Fácil eran como las diez de la mañana, mi vuelo salía a las cinco de la tarde, había tiempo para hacer unas compras más. Al levantarme de la cama, me dirigí hacia el baño, si… Me mire en el espejo, dando a notar a través del reflejo mi cansancio, con unas ojeras que en vida había tenido. Tomé una ducha, al terminar trate de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sasuke. Vestí una blusa rosa de manga larga, unos jeans y unas botas de invierno._

 _Ya estando lista, contemple por unos segundos a Sasuke mientras dormía. Su rostro tranquilo y perfecto, era algo nuevo para mí verlo así. Reaccione de mis pensamientos hacía Sasuke, y deje una nota en una mesa cerca la cama del lado de él "Fui al centro comercial… Sakura"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sasuke-_**

 _Desperté con demasiado cansancio, pero muy relajado, satisfecho por la larga e inolvidable noche con la mujer que pone mi mundo de cabeza._

 _Me senté en la cama y note que ella no estaba, con la mirada busque por toda la habitación y nada. Al levantarme me dirigí hacia el baño, no estaba._

 _-Sakura…- pensé en voz alta_

 _Agarré la camisa blanca con botones y unos pantalones de vestir, parte del traje que llevaba la noche anterior. Según yo peine mi cabello y lave mi cara. Mi reloj, mis llaves y mi cartera reposaban en una mesa cerca la cama. Los tomé, y vi una nota "Fui al centro comercial… Sakura"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar al centro comercial, buscaba con la mirada a Sakura, entraba a cada boutique y tienda, pero no la encontraba. Ganas no me quedaban de gritar su nombre por todo el lugar, pero me contuve, fui paciente, total ya era experto en eso…_

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sakura-_**

 _-Buenos días señorita, en que la podemos ayudar- dijo una joven empleada de una de las tiendas del centro comercial._

 _-Quisiera que me enseñara algunos vestidos…- conteste amablemente._

 _-Está en el lugar indicado, sígame, le enseñaré algunos- dijo la empleada, para después caminar por delante de mí._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sasuke-_**

 _-¿Dónde estás, Sakura?- preguntaba a mí mismo con mucha desesperación._

 _Mi paciencia estaba al tope, por más que buscaba en cada lugar del centro comercial, no la encontraba… ¡Era frustrante!_

 _No tenía nada de ella, no sabía cómo comunicarme… Yo estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando algo me llamo la atención, una cabellera rosa proveniente de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Con miedo a equivocarme, camine hacia esa mujer._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sakura-_**

 _Me veía hermosa con ese vestido de novia color blanco estilo princesa, hombros descubiertos y como decoración tenía piedras plateadas por todo mi pecho formando flores._

 _Verme vestida así pero no feliz, era algo que me preocupaba. Al estar concentrada más en mis sentimientos, no me había dado cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí, lo vi a través del reflejo del espejo, a pesar que estaba un poco distanciado, se notaba su cara de confusión, tristeza e intriga por saber que sucedía._

 _Él caminó lentamente hacia mí, yo simplemente lo veía a través de aquel reflejo. Cuando él se acercó a mí, pude ver de reojo como me contemplaba con su cara de asombro._

 _-Me casó la próxima semana, Sasuke- dije fríamente, y consiente de que mis palabras iba hacerlo sufrir._

 _Sasuke no respondía, continuaba mirándome boca abierta. Di la vuelta, quedando frente afrente con él._

 _-Te vez hermosa, lástima que no sea por mí- Sasuke trago saliva, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Estaba desecho._

 _-El tú y yo, es imposible- dije con los ojos llorosos._

 _-¿Te das cuenta que las palabras que dices dejan heridas que no se desvanecen?- Afirmo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Tengo toda mi vida planeada, Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada-_

 _Sasuke dio un paso atrás, jalo su cabello con ambas manos, si, estaba desesperado –No te entiendo…-_

 _-Yo tampoco me entiendo, Sasuke- mi voz cortada y las lágrimas que era inevitable que salieran._

 _-No dejes que el presente confunda los recuerdos que tenemos juntos-_

 _Sasuke regreso a mí, tomando mis hombros –Te amo Sakura, entiende ¡Te amo!-_

 _-Sasuke…-_

 _-Eres la única, la única en todo, y la intriga de saber que estas en brazos de otro, me pone tan…-_

 _-Yo nunca te pertenecí, Sasuke, solo fuiste una experiencia, una… aventura-_

 _Sasuke me soltó_

 _-No tienes idea de cómo me siento…-_

 _-¡Callate! Tú no sabes cómo me sentí cuando terminaste conmigo, tener que sonreír cuando por dentro estaba fatal-_

 _-Supongo que eso es lo que hago, daño a las personas que amo…- dijo Sasuke con sus ojos llorosos._

 _-Era tan joven como para sentirme tan triste-_

 _-¡Deja de enfocarte en el pasado, y piensa en tu futuro, en tu verdadero futuro, el quieres, no el fingido …-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi futuro? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? Eres ese alguien que siempre se enfocó en disfrutar el presente, que no le importaba nada…-_

 _-Si había algo que me importaba, ¿Sabes que me importaba? ¿Sabes en que tenía esperanzas?-_

 _-¿En qué?-_

 _-Tú me importabas y en ti tenía esperanzas… a un las tengo- Sasuke tomo mis hombros nuevamente –Sakura, aunque trates de olvidarme por milésima vez, aunque finjas sonrisas… siempre sabrás que fui parte de tu vida-_

 _-Podrás sobrevivir sin mí, Sasuke- dije friamente_

 _-Sí, lo sé, pero una parte de mí se irá contigo… ¿Ya vas a decir adiós?, porque si es eso, no quiero oírlo- Sasuke soltó mis hombros, dándose la vuelta hasta caminar a la puerta principal de la tienda._

 _Y así es como se fue, sin decir nada más. De por si nunca me han gustado las despedidas, ya que vivo con ese miedo de no volver a ver a esa persona, pero en este caso, se había hecho realidad._

 _Duele, si, demasiado, más que la primera y la segunda vez. Pero, a veces es mejor alejarse en definitiva, y como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, otra teoría aplicada._

 _Sasuke era aquel típico amor imposible, aquel amor de adolescente y que simplemente será un recuerdo. No lo olvidaré, eso es un hecho, pero lo superaré y lo más seguro es que me tome más de ocho años. Él nunca me perteneció y yo nunca le pertenecí. Solamente fuimos dos enamorados en busca de una pequeña aventura._

 _Tal vez en un par de años lo vuelva a ver, como él había dicho antes "El mundo es redondo". Realmente le deseo lo mejor, una vida exitosa, con una esposa atractiva, la cual espero y lo ame, eso sí, no tanto como yo lo ame a él, eso nadie lo podrá igualar. También espero y tenga hijos, y les cuente de nuestra historia de amor, que ojala y cambie nuestros nombres en la historia…_

 _En fin, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi más bello y apreciado secreto, claro, y ¿Por qué no?, un recuerdo también… Gracias Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Una semana después…_**

 _-La novia ya viene…- dijo Shizune mientras hablaba por celular._

 _Mis amigas, Ino y Hinata, como damas de honor, se veían hermosas con esos vestidos morados. Todos los invitados estaban ahí, venían a ver como Sasori y yo uníamos nuestras vidas._

 _-¿Estas feliz, Sakura?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa._

 _-Muy feliz- respondí_

 _-Me alegro mucho…-_

 _-¡Hinata!- interrumpió Naruto a Hinata._

 _Las demás damas de honor y los pajes sobre saltaron por el grito de Naruto._

 _-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto asustada Hinata_

 _-…Te vez hermosa- respondió_

 _-Gra… gracias-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! Nos asustaste solo para decir "Te vez hermosa"… Naruto idiota- dijo Ino realmente molesta._

 _-No, en verdad venía a decirles que el sacerdote ya se está desesperando…-_

 _-Ya vamos para allá, Naruto- dije con una sonrisa._

 _-De acuerdo- Naruto se retiró._

 _-¿Listas?- pregunto Shizune_

 _-Si…- respondimos todas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sasuke-_**

 _Yo nunca le pertenecí a Sakura y como siempre me dijo "Siempre fuiste una aventura". Tal vez si la vuelva a ver, dentro de unos años muy lejanos, felizmente casada y con hijos, viviendo la vida en sueño que tanto quería de adolescente… No puedo desearle lo mejor, porque ya lo tiene._

 _Ella era lo más cercano a la perfección, por eso se me es muy difícil olvidarla. A pesar de todo, sé que si la vuelvo a ver dentro de diez años o más, mi corazón se aceleraría como la primera vez._

 _Tal vez, nunca me vuelva a mencionar, me alegro de eso… seré un tesoro en su subconsciente. También me alegro de haberla hecho feliz. Ella simplemente pasó como una estrella fugaz, llena de luz y fuerza, capaz de provocar una grave reacción en algún lejano planeta, yo soy el planeta._

 _En fin, por primera vez en la vida, me rendí de obtener algo que quería, lo chistoso de esto, es que ella era lo que más quería… ¡Ay Sasuke, como te encanta lo imposible!..._

 _-¿Estás listo?- Pregunto Itachi, mi hermano mayor. Entró bruscamente a la habitación, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, creo que es algo que luego se lo agradeceré._

 _-Si…- respondí poniéndome el casco de motociclista._

 _-Andando-_

 _Camine, hasta salir a una gran pista de motocross, había mucha gente gritando mi nombre. Monté la motocicleta de carreras y arranque hacia la pista…lo siento, olvidé decirlo, yo era un finalista en el Torneo Mundial de Motocross._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sakura-_**

 _\- Sasori ¿quieres recibir a Sakura como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- dijo el Sacerdote._

 _-Sí, sí quiero- respondió Sasori con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-Sakura ¿quieres recibir a Sasori como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-_

 _-Sí, sí quiero…-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN…_**

* * *

Final Alternativo-

* * *

 _"Muchas veces en la vida, no podemos hacer que pase eso que tanto deseamos que vuelva a pasar, sin embargo, hay que estar feliz por un lado, ya que será un recuerdo único y secreto, entre esa persona especial y tú"- Ela Forcela _

Quise hacer dos finales, para que no me odiaran, la pregunta del millón ¿Por que dos finales?, fácil, el primero es lo que en verdad pasará y el segundo es lo que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado que pasara. En fin, fue un gusto enorme poder compartirles este fanfic, el cual quiero decirles por ultimo que **Young** y parte de **Wild** , fue realmente la historia de mi vida amorosa...

-No soy de mandar saludos y así, pero hay que hacer excepciones...-

SabakuNoSakura la fiel seguidora desde mi primer fic, quiero agradecer sus lindas palabras, las cuales me motivan más a escribir.

Absurda18 ¡Me encanta! enserio, la forma en la que te emocionas por cada capitulo jajaja Gracias por tus comentarios tan llenos de entusiasmo :)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :)

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi.** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

PD2: NO ES UN ADIÓS, ES UN HASTA PRONTO... PRÓXIMAMENTE NUEVO FIC :)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


	13. Final Alternativo

_Segunda parte de_ _ **Young**_ _, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Dedicado a mi amor por el baile._

* * *

 **Wild**

* * *

Doceavo Capitulo

...

 _Desperté, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba relajado y cansado. Abrí mis ojos y di vuelta en la cama, encontrándome con la espalda descubierta de Sasuke. ¡Qué noche!_

 _Fácil eran como las diez de la mañana, mi vuelo salía a las cinco de la tarde, había tiempo para hacer unas compras más. Al levantarme de la cama, me dirigí hacia el baño, si… Me mire en el espejo, dando a notar a través del reflejo mi cansancio, con unas ojeras que en vida había tenido. Tomé una ducha, al terminar trate de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sasuke. Vestí una blusa rosa de manga larga, unos jeans y unas botas de invierno._

 _Ya estando lista, contemple por unos segundos a Sasuke mientras dormía. Su rostro tranquilo y perfecto, era algo nuevo para mí verlo así. Reaccione de mis pensamientos hacía Sasuke, y deje una nota en una mesa cerca la cama del lado de él "Fui al centro comercial… Sakura"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sasuke-_**

 _Desperté con demasiado cansancio, pero muy relajado, satisfecho por la larga e inolvidable noche con la mujer que pone mi mundo de cabeza._

 _Me senté en la cama y note que ella no estaba, con la mirada busque por toda la habitación y nada. Al levantarme me dirigí hacia el baño, no estaba._

 _-Sakura…- pensé en voz alta_

 _Agarré la camisa blanca con botones y unos pantalones de vestir, parte del traje que llevaba la noche anterior. Según yo peine mi cabello y lave mi cara. Mi reloj, mis llaves y mi cartera reposaban en una mesa cerca la cama. Los tomé, y vi una nota "Fui al centro comercial… Sakura"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar al centro comercial, buscaba con la mirada a Sakura, entraba a cada boutique y tienda, pero no la encontraba. Ganas no me quedaban de gritar su nombre por todo el lugar, pero me contuve, fui paciente, total ya era experto en eso…_

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sakura-_**

 _-Buenos días señorita, en que la podemos ayudar- dijo una joven empleada de una de las tiendas del centro comercial._

 _-Quisiera que me enseñara algunos vestidos…- conteste amablemente._

 _-Está en el lugar indicado, sígame, le enseñaré algunos- dijo la empleada, para después caminar por delante de mí._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sasuke-_**

 _-¿Dónde estás, Sakura?- preguntaba a mí mismo con mucha desesperación._

 _Mi paciencia estaba al tope, por más que buscaba en cada lugar del centro comercial, no la encontraba… ¡Era frustrante!_

 _No tenía nada de ella, no sabía cómo comunicarme… Yo estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando algo me llamo la atención, una cabellera rosa proveniente de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Con miedo a equivocarme, camine hacia esa mujer._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sakura-_**

 _Me veía hermosa con ese vestido de novia color blanco estilo princesa, hombros descubiertos y como decoración tenía piedras plateadas por todo mi pecho formando flores._

 _Verme vestida así pero no feliz, era algo que me preocupaba. Al estar concentrada más en mis sentimientos, no me había dado cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí, lo vi a través del reflejo del espejo, a pesar que estaba un poco distanciado, se notaba su cara de confusión, tristeza e intriga por saber que sucedía._

 _Él caminó lentamente hacia mí, yo simplemente lo veía a través de aquel reflejo. Cuando él se acercó a mí, pude ver de reojo como me contemplaba con su cara de asombro._

 _-Me casó la próxima semana, Sasuke- dije fríamente, y consiente de que mis palabras iba hacerlo sufrir._

 _Sasuke no respondía, continuaba mirándome boca abierta. Di la vuelta, quedando frente afrente con él._

 _-Te vez hermosa, lástima que no sea por mí- Sasuke trago saliva, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Estaba desecho._

 _-El tú y yo, es imposible- dije con los ojos llorosos._

 _-¿Te das cuenta que las palabras que dices dejan heridas que no se desvanecen?- Afirmo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Estoy cansada de sentirme perdida- las lágrimas de los ojos empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas. –No sé lo que quiero-_

 _-A veces entregamos todo y ni aun así es suficiente…-_

 _-Tengo toda mi vida planeada, Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada-_

 _Sasuke dio un paso atrás, jalo su cabello con ambas manos, si, estaba desesperado –No te entiendo…-_

 _-Yo tampoco me entiendo, Sasuke- mi voz cortada y las lágrimas que era inevitable que salieran. -Cuando por fin pensé que te había superado, vuelvo a caer cada vez que vienes a mí, cada vez que te pienso…-_

 _-No dejes que el presente confunda los recuerdos que tenemos juntos-_

 _Sasuke regreso a mí, tomando mis hombros –Te amo Sakura, entiende ¡Te amo!-_

 _-Sasuke…-_

 _-Eres la única, la única en todo, y la intriga de saber que estas en brazos de otro, me pone tan…-_

 _-Yo nunca te pertenecí, Sasuke, solo fuiste una experiencia, una… aventura-_

 _Sasuke me soltó_

 _-No tienes idea de cómo me siento…-_

 _-¡Callate! Tú no sabes cómo me sentí cuando terminaste conmigo, tener que sonreír cuando por dentro estaba fatal-_

 _-Supongo que eso es lo que hago, daño a las personas que amo…- dijo Sasuke con sus ojos llorosos._

 _-Era tan joven como para sentirme tan triste-_

 _-¡Deja de enfocarte en el pasado, y piensa en tu futuro, en tu verdadero futuro, el quieres, no el fingido …-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi futuro? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? Eres ese alguien que siempre se enfocó en disfrutar el presente, que no le importaba nada…-_

 _-Si había algo que me importaba, ¿Sabes que me importaba? ¿Sabes en que tenía esperanzas?-_

 _-¿En qué?-_

 _-Tú me importabas y en ti tenía esperanzas… a un las tengo- Sasuke tomo mis hombros nuevamente –Sakura, aunque trates de olvidarme por milésima vez, aunque finjas sonrisas… siempre sabrás que fui parte de tu vida-_

 _Yo estaba en un mar de llanto, quería olvidarme de todo, la boda, mi familia, Sasori… Sasuke. Lo último era inevitable._

 _-Podrás sobrevivir sin mí, Sasuke-_

 _-Sí, lo sé, pero una parte de mí se irá contigo… ¿Ya vas a decir adiós?, porque si es eso, no quiero oírlo- Sasuke soltó mis hombros, dándose la vuelta hasta caminar a la puerta principal de la tienda._

 _Y así es como se fue, sin decir nada más. De por si nunca me han gustado las despedidas, ya que vivo con ese miedo de no volver a ver a esa persona, pero en este caso, se había hecho realidad._

 _Duele, si, demasiado, más que la primera y la segunda vez. Pero, a veces es mejor alejarse en definitiva, y como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, otra teoría aplicada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Una semana después…_**

 _-¡Te vez hermosa!- dijo Ino, que ya hacia demasiado tiempo que no la veía._

 _La había elegido para que fuera una de mis damas de honor, acepto a la primera, no lo pensó dos veces._

 _-Sí, Sakura, te vez muy linda- Sonrió Hinata_

 _Hinata, mi fiel y callada amiga, también la había escogido para ser una dama de honor. A diferencia de Ino, ella si lo pensó, con eso de que vive lejos, tenía que hacer un espacio en su ocupado tiempo, para poder asistir a mi boda._

 _-Gracias chicas-_

 _El vestido que llevaba puesto, había sido el primero y único que me había probado. No quería torturarme en buscar un vestido que solo usaría una vez._

 _Mi madre entro a la habitación en la que estábamos, los años ya estaban encima de ella, pero ese no era motivo para hacerla ver mal. Todo lo contrario, estaba jovial que nunca._

 _-Chicas, no quiero interrumpirlas, pero, creo que es hora de dejar a la novia sola, ¿no creen?- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Claro!- dijeron las chicas._

 _Las damas de honor salieron, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí, solas. Ella se acercó, sentándose en una silla de madera, no dejaba de verme._

 _-¿Qué tienes, Sakura?-_

 _Era mi madre ¿Qué esperaba? Me conocía mejor que nadie, la única persona que sabía que lo pasaba y lo que no._

 _-Nada, nervios, es eso- suspire sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo que reposaba en la esquina de la habitación._

 _-¿Lo amas?-_

 _-¿A quién?- di la vuelta como desesperada hacia donde estaba ella… Grave error._

 _Mi madre sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí._

 _-Estas siguiendo el consejo de tu abuela, ¿cierto?-_

 _-Recuerdos-_

 _-Sé que lo quieres y estás demasiado ilusionada con él, pero Sakura, Sasuke igual conocerá otras chicas y mi consejo es un que prefieres, al chico que te hace vivir una aventura al momento, es guapo, te eleva al cielo y ahí te deja, o al chico, sé que lo conocerás, que piensa en el futuro pero de él, que tiene aspiraciones, no es tan guapo, pero te ama en verdad…-_

 _De algo tiene razón la abuela, Sasuke no me comenta sobre lo que quiere estudiar o algo por el estilo, solo disfruta el presente, no le importa su futuro, solo vive el momento..._

 _-Abuela, esto ¿a qué viene?- pregunte a un con mis ojos rojos._

 _-Que tendrás que elegir Sakura, a los chicos que vendrán en un futuro o a Sasuke, prácticamente eres una niña, te falta madures en muchos temas incluyendo el amor, pensarás más en lo que te conviene, vivir una vida en sueño con un esposo que te amará de verdad, o una aventura de unos meses…-_

 _\- fin de recuerdos-_

 _Lo mío no había sido una aventura de unos meses, había sido una aventura de ocho años._

 _-Sakura, haz lo que tengas que hacer, tenía razón tu abuela, pero, la única razón correcta es la que uno mismo consideré- sonrió mi madre –Bien, la boda comienza en media hora, te dejo sola para que te relajes- Mi madre salió de la habitación._

 _Al estar sola, camine hacia un pequeño balcón que daba a una avenida muy transitada. El cielo estaba más azul que nunca, a pesar que ya era invierno, se sentía tan fresco como la primavera._

 _Concentrada en el azul del cielo, me di cuenta de algo, que nunca supe que yo tenía un sueño, si, ese sueño era Sasuke. Mi sueño de estar con él, y vivir miles de días y de noches aventuras juntos. Ambos teníamos esa alma salvaje que tanto nos unía._

 _Todo nos separaba, sin embargo, terminábamos juntos nuevamente. Me burle de ese dicho "Ninguna historia, se vive dos veces", mi historia con Sasuke, la había vivido tres veces, y capaz que haya una cuarta._

 _Amé desde que tenía quince años. Era un amor nuevo, intenso, tierno y sincero. Un amor no correspondido, o tal vez sí._

 _Reaccione de mis profundos pensamientos, y sonreí. Enfoque mi mirada en los transportes que pasaban por la avenida, pero algo llamo mi atención, un camión urbano con un gran anuncio que cubría una de sus laterales._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha, finalista del torneo Mundial de Motocross…"_

 _Quede demasiado sorprendida y feliz a la vez. Las frases de Sasuke se escuchaban por mi mente… "Futbol americano y de vez en cuando hago motocross…" "Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo…" "Ay Sakura, si piensas que la aventura es peligrosa, continua con tu rutina…" "La aventura consiste en romper las reglas..." "No pidas permiso, hazlo ahora y arrepiéntete después. Créelo se siente genial…"_

 _-Sasuke…- pensé en voz alta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sasuke-_**

 _Entré a la recepción en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Sakura. Ella había dejado la invitación adentro del saco que llevaba puesto la noche de la entrega del reconocimiento. Fue difícil y pensé mucho en ir o no ir, pero al menos quería verla por última vez._

 _-¡Sasuke!- grito una voz conocida y algo chillona_

 _Di la vuelta y vi a Ino agarrada de la mano con Sai._

 _-Hola…- dije seriamente._

 _-Estás más cortante que nunca, te recordaba así, pero no tanto- burlo Ino_

 _-¿Sasuke?- pregunto otra vez familiar e imposible de olvidar… Naruto._

 _-¡¿Qué demoni… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?...-_

 _-Naruto baja la voz un poco- Dijo Hinata que iba aferrada al brazo de Naruto._

 _-Me invito Sakura a su boda-_

 _Los cinco nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, hasta que yo decidí romperlo._

 _-Me iré a sentar…-_

 _-Claro- dijo Ino._

 _-En un rato, Sai y yo vamos para haya…-_

 _-Hinata es hora de prepararnos, no tarda y empieza la boda-_

 _-Sí, vamos-_

 _Entré salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la misa, trate de sentarme algo apartado, pero fue inevitable, Naruto me tomo del brazo hasta jalarme a una de los asientos del frente._

 _-Ni lo pienses, te sentaras con nosotros…- dijo Naruto sentándome bruscamente._

 _-Eres un idiota- dije entre dientes._

 _-Alguien esta amargado- Sai se sentó a un lado mío._

 _Estuvo Naruto a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sacerdote –Arriba por favor…- hizo señas con las manos para que nos levantemos de nuestros asientos._

 _La Marcha Nupcial, sonó por unos dos minutos pero nadie entraba, ni las damas de honor, ni los pajes, ni mucho menos la novia._

 _En fin, era el día que vería por última vez a Sakura, esta vez de verdad. Yo nunca le pertenecí y como siempre me dijo "Siempre fuiste una aventura". Tal vez si la vuelva a ver, dentro de unos años muy lejanos, felizmente casada y con hijos, viviendo la vida en sueño que tanto quería de adolescente._

 _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que había entrado por la puerta principal, con una caminata rápida, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran…_

 _-¿Shizune?- dijo confundido Naruto._

 _Shizune camino hacia al frente en donde se encontraba Sasori, con el sacerdote, los padres de Sakura y los de él. Ella le entro un pequeño papel en sus manos, Sasori al terminar de leerlo, alzo su mirada, y con todo el orgullo del mundo dijo…_

 _-No está Sakura…-_

 _Yo estaba sorprendido, mis nervios estaban al tope, Naruto lo noto, porque puso su mano en mi hombro._

 _-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con cara de sospecha._

 _No le conteste, simplemente me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida, las personas me miraban, algo inevitable, era la única persona que salía a toda prisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Perspectiva de Sakura-_**

 _-Señorita, ¿desea algo que le pueda ofrecer?- pregunto una amable aeromoza._

 _-Agua por favor…- conteste amablemente._

 _La aeromoza me dio una botella de agua y se quedó por un instante mirándome._

 _-Permítame decirle que su vestido es realmente hermoso-_

 _Si, a un llevaba puesto el vestido de novia, no quería llegar a mi departamento y arriesgarme a que alguien vaya a buscarme._

 _-Gracias…- sonreí_

 _El vuelo más eterno de mi vida, tres horas para llegar a Sapporo, del sur hasta el norte para ir en busca de lo que en verdad quiero, Sasuke…_

 _Al bajar del avión, entré al aeropuerto, sin saber mi rumbo. Miraba por todos lados, dando tiempo para saber a dónde ir primero._

 _-Ver a una novia fugitiva del altar es algo nuevo en Sapporo- dijo aquella voz._

 _Sonreí y me di la vuelta, viendo al hombre perfecto frente a mí._

 _-Hay veces en las cuales hay que imponer moda- dije en tono de orgullo_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-¿Tu qué crees?-_

 _Sasuke sonrío –Te encanta la adrenalina, dejaste a todos boca abierta…-_

 _-¿Fuiste?-_

 _-Quería verte por última vez-_

 _Baje la mirada, pero Sasuke levanto mi barbilla mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Sasuke, ¿te puedo decir algo?-_

 _-lo estás haciendo-_

 _-Siempre me han gustado tus ojos, siempre…-_

 _Sasuke soltó mi barbilla y cubrió por unos segundos el rostro con su mano, se había sonrojado._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Te dio pena? A Sasuke Uchiha le dio pena un cumplido…- dije en tono de burla._

 _-Silencio…-_

 _-Cállate tú y ven aquí…-_

 _Me lancé a los brazos de Sasuke, dándole un beso apasionado, el sin dudar respondió._

 _-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras un finalista en el Torneo Mundial de Motocross?...- pregunte dándole un pequeño golpe a su hombro._

 _-Nunca preguntaste a que me dedicaba- respondió_

 _Yo crucé mis brazos mostrando indignación_

 _-Ah sí que eres una interesada, solo regresaste porque era alguien conocido…- burlo._

 _-No regrese por eso…- conteste ofendida._

 _-¿Entonces por qué?-_

 _-Porque lo que quieres lo cumples, como tú ya habías dicho, tú y yo somos iguales, y yo… lo que amo lo obtengo, porque lo obtengo…- dije con orgullo –…Te amo, Sasuke, te he amado por siempre y te seguiré amando por mil años más-_

 _Sasuke tomo mi cintura, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Eres como un rayo de sol en primavera, Sakura, y eso que estamos en invierno…-_

 _-Podemos pasar invierno, primavera, verano y otoño, juntos, Sasuke-_

 _Él y yo nos volvimos a besar…_

 _-Quiero romper las reglas, todos los días estando a tu lado, quiero vivir miles de aventuras junto a ti…- dije con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Quieres ser joven y salvaje, siempre?-_

 _-Quiero ser joven, salvaje y libre- respondí_

 _Sasuke sonrió –Rompamos reglas como adolescentes-_

 _-Vivamos el momento, como si el mañana no existiera, hagamos eso que nunca pudimos hacer de jóvenes…-_

 _Ambos nos besamos, sabíamos perfectamente que las personas del aeropuerto nos miraban. No nos importaba, queríamos demostrar nuestro amor que por años no pudimos darnos el uno al otro._

 _..."Bajo el mismo cielo, soñando el mismo sueño"_

 ** _FIN…_**

* * *

 _"Muchas veces en la vida, no podemos hacer que pase eso que tanto deseamos que vuelva a pasar, sin embargo, hay que estar feliz por un lado, ya que será un recuerdo único y secreto, entre esa persona especial y tú"- Ela Forcela _

Quise hacer dos finales, para que no me odiaran, la pregunta del millón ¿Por que dos finales?, fácil, el primero es lo que en verdad pasará y el segundo es lo que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado que pasara. En fin, fue un gusto enorme poder compartirles este fanfic, el cual quiero decirles por ultimo que **Young** y parte de **Wild** , fue realmente la historia de mi vida amorosa...

-No soy de mandar saludos y así, pero hay que hacer excepciones...-

SabakuNoSakura la fiel seguidora desde mi primer fic, quiero agradecer sus lindas palabras, las cuales me motivan más a escribir.

Absurda18 ¡Me encanta! enserio, la forma en la que te emocionas por cada capitulo jajaja Gracias por tus comentarios tan llenos de entusiasmo :)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :)

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot **Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi.** ¿De quién? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

PD2: NO ES UN ADIÓS, ES UN HASTA PRONTO... PRÓXIMAMENTE NUEVO FIC :)

 _ **Ela Forcela**_


End file.
